Fate's Call
by eha1234
Summary: It wasn't meant to be Rin. But it was. When Rin Kagamine is reaped in the 74th Hunger Games, her twin brother, Len, will go to any lengths to protect her. However, the pair from District 3 aren't the only ones who are determined to win.
1. Reaping

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

 _Loosely based off Len's Spice. So hints of Rin x Len... Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **...**

 **Part 1**

 **The Tributes**

 **...**

 **1\. Reaping**

"Rin Kagamine!"

A sigh of disappointment runs through the square. Rin is a popular girl – bubbly, cheerful and friendly – and nobody wants her to be chosen for the reaping. The fourteen-year-old is a little pale but she manages a terse smile before stepping towards the podium. As she goes, she is given pats on the back, handshakes, goodbyes and apologies from almost everyone around her. A few metres away a teal haired girl, Miku, is crying.

"No!"

The scream from the other side of the square is full of bitter anguish.

Rin turns at the familiar voice and is met with her twin brother's horrified expression, staring out at her from the crowd of boys. He is trying to reach her but is being held back by a few of his classmates and Len has never been known for his physical strength. Ahead of him, outside the pens, Rin sees Kaito's face is shadowed with heavy despair.

Gritting her teeth, Rin walks as calmly as she can towards the stage. The mayor's face reflects the same pain as everyone else. Miku, Rin's best friend, is his daughter and he knows her well.

"My, my, my! What a wonderful young girl," Darrian Parrat says with a bright voice as Rin walks up the steps. The man on the stage with bright green hair is as oblivious to the solemn air of the crowd below him, as usual.

"Hello," Rin says. Quiet and shy.

"Well, come up then!" Darrian says. When Rin is on stage, he puts an arm around her and drags her to the microphone. "How old are you, Rin?"

"Fourteen," Rin answers with a small smile.

Her face is shown in the screens set around the square and broadcast across the entire country; a young, slim girl who seems far too delicate for fourteen, with shining blue eyes and bright yellow hair that seems oddly out of place in the drab district. Wearing a white dress and a yellow sash that floats around her in the lightest breeze, she looks almost angelic.

Darrian let's her go and steps back up to the microphone, overly cheerful as always.

"Any volunteers?"

Suddenly everyone seems to avert their gaze from Rin. She carefully avoids meeting Miku's stare, who, at sixteen, is older than her, because she knows that eye contact would tear her friend apart. Rin doesn't blame anyone for not taking her place – such silence is customary in District 3.

"Now for the boys!" Darrian announces.

Darrian strides to the large bowl of named slips and digs his hand in. After a while he takes out a single piece of paper.

"Thomas Giffet!"

Rin recognises the name: a scrawny fifteen year old who is a genius with electrics but couldn't hold a spear or throw a knife to save his life (in the literal sense). His complexion is ashen and he seems unable to move, even as the boys around him step aside to give him a clear path forward. The whole crowd seems to be unified in thought; there will be no victors from District 3 this year.

"Thomas Giffet!" Darrian calls again, a little impatiently.

Suddenly, Rin catches Len's stare.

The horror is gone, replaced by impassive determination and Rin suddenly knows what he is about to do. She shakes her head, subtly… desperately, but he meets her gaze evenly.

Rin is stuck helplessly on stage as Len's mouth moves.

"I volunteer!"

A ripple of shock radiates outwards.

Len pushes his frozen friends aside and walks into the open. The relief on Thomas' face is clear and he steps back into the safety of the crowd, eager to let Len take his place. Len doesn't even look at him.

Darrian looks a little flustered at the sudden turn of events but immediately recovers his usual confident demeanour. He smiles at Len, evidently happier with the blond haired boy as tribute, with his sleek white shirt and black trousers, rather than the insignificant and somewhat dirty boy who had first been called forward. Objectively speaking, Rin supposes Len is quite attractive.

"What a surprise! We have a volunteer!" Darrian says, excitedly. There is no compassion in his voice. The Capitol-bred idiot who struts around on his ridiculous boots never stops to consider the people he is sending to their death. "Ah now, if you want to come up…"

The mayor stares at Len solemnly.

The hum of conversation stirs again. Rin can see the people she knows dotted around the square. Luka… Kaito… Meiko… Miku… There are so many, she realises, now that she stands up and looks down at them. Perhaps that's why reapings have always been painful for her, because she cannot let go of any of them.

Len steps up to the stage. He stands on the other side of Darrian to Rin and looks emotionlessly ahead at the clouds in the distance.

"What's your name?" Darrian asks.

"Len Kagamine."

"Well! Let me guess… you're Rin's brother!" Darrian says with a small clap of his hands.

That is obvious for everyone to see. Len has the same hair as Rin, practically the same stature and build and their eyes are a perfect copy of each other's. If Len took his pony tail out then they could look identical.

"We're twins," Len says.

The cameras are trained on his stony face.

It is only when the screens show Rin's face that she realises how distraught she actually looks. Her face stained with shining tears which had fallen without her realising.

There is only one victor to the Hunter Games. That is the rule. Even if against all odds, one of them could make it home, it would only be one person. Just one will come back to their friends and family in the district and the other will be dead.

"A hand for the tributes of District 3!"

Both twins know this.

One has accepted it, the other has not.

The light scatter of applause is oddly distant in Rin's ears.

After the mayor makes his speech, the anthem sounds, loud and blaring across the square. It is supposed to give the reaping a festive mood but it only manages to make the atmosphere gloomier, if that was even possible.

Then the two are taken away into the Justice Building and left to wait for their families to say goodbye. At first Len spends his time wondering who their parents will go to first but pushes away the thought because he wants his last memory of them to be good. Of course they won't come to him.

He spends the next few minutes staring vacantly at the room around him. It is covered in a lush red carpet that reminds him of strawberry jam and the strips of wallpaper are a sort of cream colour. There are two leather couches facing each other in the centre of the room and Len selects one before sitting down. From here he can see the white wooden door clearly.

Surprisingly, it's Miku who enters the room first. Len's eyes widen as he spots her distinctive turquoise hair; it has been a few days since she last spoke to him, since Len had just broken up with her. She has wiped away her tears. With small elegant steps, she walks quietly towards Len and stops just in front of him.

"Why?" is the first thing she says.

"Why what?" Len asks, looking up at her lazily. Her dress is the same as Rin's but with a turquoise sash and bow instead of a yellow one; they brought it together last year for the reaping, a special present for good luck. Unfortunately that luck seemed to only have lasted once.

"Why did you volunteer?" Miku clarifies.

Len takes a moment to think. He doesn't really know the answer himself; it had been more of a spur on the moment decision.

"You know Rin can't win on her own," Len says.

"How would you know that?" Miku cries. She seems close to tears again. Sometimes Len is called cold or unfeeling by his peers but, to be honest, Miku holds enough emotiveness for all three of them. She cries easily, laughs readily and is pretty much loved by the whole population of District 3. Rin is similar; so effortlessly moved, like a single leaf in a winter storm or a tiny slither of ice that had yet to melt in spring.

Both of them couldn't survive a day in the arena on their own.

"Miku… tell her to not be stupid," Len says.

"Why don't you tell Rin yourself?" Miku replies.

"Because you know she won't listen to me."

She will pretend to listen, as she always does – put on her mask of politeness and consideration that has so readily fooled everyone else – but Len knows she still resents everything that comes out of his mouth. Ever since his falling out with Kaito.

Miku looks down at her toes. There seems to be something she wants to say but it doesn't come out of her mouth.

"Miku?" Len asks. They have so little time for their goodbyes and Len doesn't want to leave Miku like this. Despite everything, he genuinely cares about his sister's best friend.

Suddenly Miku dives forward and envelops Len in a tight hug. Then she is sobbing, all over Len's otherwise pristine shirt, hanging onto it with her painted nails for dear life. Len sighs quietly and strokes her long hair in reassurance.

"I'm sorry," Miku says in between hiccups. Len is confused at what she is apologising for but doesn't pry.

"It's not your fault," he says softly. There wasn't anyone they could blame, other than fate or bad luck. Len had dealt with enough problems to know that blaming it wouldn't sort anything and would just leave him feeling frustrated.

There is a click as the door opens and a Peacekeeper walks in on their conversation. Len silently contemplates how he must look, with the mayor's daughter sprawled over him. He knows the rumours that surround him, although he can hardly be asked to care.

He pushes Miku off gently. With a little hesitation, Miku lets go.

"It's time," the gruff voice informs him.

Miku wipes her tears with her arm before walking towards the door. Just as she leaves, she turns and gives Len a final, weak smile.

"Bye," she says.

"Goodbye," Len replies. The door closes.

The seconds tick by slowly, counting down his life. Len thinks about how many weeks he will last. A cynical part of his brain informs him he is unlikely to make it past the initial bloodbath but he refuses to hold onto that thought for long – negative thinking will not keep Rin alive.

The next person who enters is also a surprise. It's Meiko, in her usual conspicuous red outfit, who immediately storms in, walks up to Len and slaps him around the face.

"What the fuck Meiko!" he shouts in retaliation, holding a hand up to his stinging face. Meiko throws him a furious glare. She has been drinking again; her eyes are red in the corners and the smell of liquor is strong on her breath. As she lowers her hand, she wobbles slightly and catches onto Len's shoulder for support.

"What… were you thinking?" Meiko says. She is definitely drunk. Her voice is slurred and barely comprehendible.

"What?" Len yells. Is everyone here just to shout at him?

"You want your parents to lose both of their children?" Meiko.

Len swallows thickly.

"We won't both die," he says but the confidence has gone from his voice. He can't tell whether he is saying a statement or asking a question. Perhaps it is both.

"Then you want your parents to watch their children kill each other?" Maiko asks. The statement hit's Len with the force of a hammer, knocking the wind out of him and stinging far more painfully than Meiko's slap.

"That won't happen either," Len says quietly.

"Wishful thinking won't get you anywhere," Meiko says, jabbing a finger into his chest. Meiko drunk is painful to contend with because despite the fact she is incapacitated out of her wits, she is always right.

"I did it for Rin," Len says. Snorting and muttering under her breath, Meiko averts eye contact. Her hand is still gripping, claw-like to Len's shoulder and he can swear there is a bruise forming there.

"Ow Meiko!" Len says. Melodramatically, because nothing else will get her attention.

Meiko seems unperturbed. She tightens her grip and spins around so she is sitting on Len's lap. He tries to shove her off but she refuses to budge, instead wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Don't you dare leave Rin on her own!" she shouts. Her mouth is too close to his ear and it leaves his head ringing.

With a little difficulty, Meiko manages to stand up. She walks a few steps, facing deliberately away from Len. Her shoulders are raised and suddenly Len realises Meiko is crying. He freezes, unable to react. In all the years Len has known her, he can't remember a single time he has seen the fierce woman be brought down to tears.

When the guard comes in and tells her it is time to leave, Meiko angrily wipes away her tears and charges out in the same way she came in.

It seems like an age until Len's parents arrive.

He is still reeling from Miku's sudden appearance and the astonishment of Meiko's emotional outburst that he can barely think. Even when the door does finally open, Len barely registered the two figures entering the room.

"Hi mum, hi dad," he says. He feels like he is dancing on crackled glass, trying hard not to worsen the damage already done.

Mr and Mrs Kagamine sit down on the couch facing Len. Under their stares, he finds himself slouching a little less, sitting tersely on the edge of his seat.

His mother has been crying. Her blue eyes are puffy and red and her lips are drawn into a thin, pale line. Even Len's father, who is usual as emotional as a twig looks solemn. The two sit staring at their son for a few long minutes, apparently unable to start a conversation.

Evidently they have been talking to Rin. Len wonders vaguely how the conversation went. He imagines his elder twin told them to not cry, or be strong, before breaking down herself. Perhaps Rin told them to look after Miku, to keep in touch with her friends, to make sure everyone was happy.

Just maybe, they talked about Len.

After a long while of awkward silence, Len's father opens his mouth.

"Look after Rin," he says, quietly.

Len's eyes widen. He can't tear his eyes off of his father's calm blue eyes with obvious disbelief. His father has never told him to 'look after Rin' before, ever since…

He remembers his father, younger, with less sunken lines in his pale skin. The look of confusion and deep disgust had seared into Len so deeply and left scars that had never really recovered. Although the whole family have supposedly put the incident behind them, it still drags down every conversation as an oppressive and suffocating air.

" _It's just a phase."_

" _In the meantime, I think it's better if you stay away from Rin."_

Len's mother looks down at her shiny shoes and keeps her mouth closed tightly.

"Use your training well," Len's father continues. "Make sure you make a good impression with the crowd."

Is he giving him advice to win? Winning means killing dear Rin and Len had always had a feeling neither parent would give him that sort of guidance.

"Have you said that to Rin?" he asks.

Len's father sighs heavily.

"You know her," he says.

Rin, stubborn as she is, will listen to no one if she decides not to. Miku is the only one who could get through her barrier of wilfulness; once, Len shared that privilege with her. He doesn't now, obviously.

Len's mother has finally decided to look up and make eye contact with her son. Staring at her coolly, Len wonders if she will say anything.

"We love you Len," she says.

Something clogs up in Len's throat, making it difficult for him to breathe or speak. His mind has flashed back again to scenes from years ago, that he had worked so hard to forget; that he is still working to forget.

" _Remember, we love you no matter what."_

" _Liar."_

"You love Rin," he mutters quietly under his breath because he doesn't know what else to say. Then suddenly his mother's arms are around him, hugging him tightly. Len's eyes are glued to the floor, unable to either look up and meet his father's gaze or push his mother off. He had forgotten the warmth of his mother's hugs.

"Len… we love you too," his mother says.

And Len wants to believe it. He really does.

However Len has spent a long time convincing himself that his parents hate him because he is so _disgusting_ and _unnatural_ in comparison to the perfection that is Rin.

"I don't… We don't hold your feelings against you Len, remember that," his father says.

This is wrong. These aren't the parents that dismissed his feelings, sought to stamp them out… the parents who shouted and cried for his beliefs, who resorted to sending him to a physiatrist when their method of 'changing' Len failed. These aren't the parents Len had become accustomed too.

Len pushes his mother off with a forceful shove.

"Are you guilty, because you want me to die?"

Both pairs of eyes in front of him widen in obvious shock. Len doesn't care that he sees the hurt in them; he is confused and angry and needs to vent out.

"Of course you want Rin to live. Why would you want me? I'm _revolting._ Remember?" He doesn't even try to stop the nasty edge of sarcasm creeping into his voice.

"Len… no!" his mother says.

"You don't need to _convince_ me to save Rin because I plan to do that anyway!"

He needs to have a go at them because tears are threatening to spill; it has been years since Len cried and he wants to continue that record. His mother's teeth are gritted tightly.

Turning around in his chair, Len faces the tall leather back and stays there, unmoving, even as his parents beg, gentle persuade and eventually shout at him to listen. He ignores them until they leave, continuing his stony mask of indifference. Evan as the door clicks shut behind them, Len does not turn around.

He doesn't want to see anyone right now and he hopes his obvious attitude of uncaring will convince anyone who comes into go away.

"Stropping again?"

Len twitches at the calm voice. Luka walks in and sits down gracefully on the seat, her pink hair settling around her in a colourful halo.

"I am not stropping," Len says but winces at the moody tone which the words came out with. Behind him, there is a knowing smile on Luka's lips.

Turning around, Len looks at her straight in the eye, waiting for some sort of accusation or apology. Nothing comes.

"Your visits haven't been good so far, have they?" Luka says.

"I don't care," Len retorts.

"I think you do," is Luka's reply.

In reality, Len does care. He had been intent on making up with his parents, at making sure their last memories of each other were decent after the rollercoaster the last few years had been, but his stupid stubbornness had got in the way as usual.

"There's a crowd waiting to see you," Luka says.

Len groans. Does he have to see all of them?

"I told them you would want some time for yourself. They left messages though," Luka explains. "Haku wants to apologise, I'm not sure why... Neru's told you to twist the knife when you stab another tribute… I think Gumi was crying..." Luka counted off the names with her fingers. Len recognised all of them but they hardly leave an impression in his mind.

"Thanks, Luka," Len says, when she finished. He couldn't have dealt with all of them in his current state. Len prides himself with his mask of indifference but even he had limits.

"Oh, there's one person who I think you would want to see personally," Luka says. Len tilts his head in confusion. He can't think of any girl Luka would single out like that, other than Miku and Miku has already visited.

"Ok," Len says hesitantly.

"They're outside the door. I'll call them in now," Luka says lightly. Walking to the door, she disappears for a second.

Len can't supress a sharp intake of breath in surprise as she renters with another person, who stands nervously at her elbow. Luka steps aside to let the person through and Len unconsciously tenses, gripping the hand rest of his seat tightly. Questions whirl through his head, so fast he can't catch up with them.

What is he doing here?

"Hi Len," Kaito says, a little uneasily.


	2. Training

_Chapter 2. Feedback is appreciated!_

* * *

 **2\. Training**

Rin exhales a small breath of awe as she steps into the huge stables at the bottom of the Remake Centre and sees the chariots lined there. Everything about the Capitol is so bright and out of proportion that despite the gloom of the situation, she can hardly contain her excitement.

"Look! Horses!"

There are four of them by their assigned chariot, sleek and silver to match their outfits.

Both Rin and Len wear matching black and white clothes, which would be insignificant if it wasn't for the cleverly placed lights set on it. Strips of softly glowing illumination trail off their white tops and dangle around them and, on their semi-transparent, detachable sleeves, are glowing yellow patterns that vaguely resemble electronic circuits.

Thankfully, Len's hair is in its usual ponytail. Otherwise Rin doesn't think anyone would have recognised him; the two luminous figures that she catches in reflections don't seem entirely human. Rin has been given a bow which is like her own, although it is made of a transparent plastic that shimmers like the surface of water. They are different and yet recognisable.

Len looks up lazily. His face is back to its firm facade of complete indifference.

"You've seen them on TV," he says dismissively. The light optimism Rin had managed to hold onto disappears completely at the underlying coldness of Len's words.

Ever since _Kaito,_ Len has been fully intent on ignoring Rin completely. Despite the fact she knows there must be a reason, the barrier that has sprung up between them hurts. She remembers how years ago the twins used to be inseparable and, with a sinking feeling of disappointment, realises they will probably never be like that again.

"I wasn't talking to you," Rin shoots back.

Weren't final opportunities supposed to change something? Rin hates her stubbornness that stops her telling Len how she feels and her cowardice that makes her afraid of the consequences.

"Well, aren't you going to get on then?"

Elida, District 3's stylist, is a tall woman with so much make up on her face that she looks like a clown. Her hair is shocking silver that matches her sleek metallic outfit and reminds Rin of the quiet Haku, who is friends with Miku. However it has none of the transparent shimmer and Rin can tell it is dyed.

Other than Elida, Darrian and their two mentors, Wiress and Beetee, surround the chariot. As Rin glances in their direction, Beetee gives her a reassuring smile, however with his obvious nervousness, it doesn't really help.

"Do you have any advice?" Rin asks. Elida looks them both down, her large silver lashes fluttering as she does so. Even though she is looking at them so intently, Rin gets the strange feeling Elida can't see them.

Or at least, see them as people.

"Hold hands," she says, before applying a layer of grey lipstick. "And let the outfit do the work."

Rin and Len glance at each other.

"It's for the crowd," Rin whispers as she reaches out and grabs Len's cold fingers. Len noticeably flinches at the touch but doesn't complain.

They mount the chariot with their hands still held firmly in each other's. It's a little awkward and Rin supposes it would be easier if they separated briefly but an irrational fear creeps into her that Len would disappear if she did so.

Suddenly, Rin catches the gaze of a brown haired man staring at the two of them. He is not a tribute – he's too old to be in his teens – but he doesn't look like someone from the Capitol either. The young man who stands by the chariot of District 12 seems too young, too plain and too normal to be associated with the capital city of Panem.

"Rin," Len says.

Rin looks forward. She is thankful for the warning as the chariot jerks underneath her feet and they are moving towards the doors.

The first thing that hits her is the brightness of the setting sunlight.

The next is the roaring crowd.

District 3 has never been very noticeable; stuck between the career tributes, they are always the most hidden and the most forgettable. For the first time, Rin fully appreciates this. In front of them is the chariot of District 1, in its full glory of jewels and precious metal, along with District 2, looking sleek in gold, and behind them is District 4, with soft blue fabric decorated with pearls. They are outshone on all fronts.

"Len!"

A voice from the crowd. They are waving at him, catching something invisible in the air and, surprised at the interest, Rin looks to her brother.

Len has a dazzling smile on and with his free hand he waves to the large gathering to either side. In the crimson sunlight, his blond hair is shining a strange hue and the subtle touches of makeup bring out his features in a way Rin has never seen before.

Turning to her, he cracks a grin. For a moment, Rin is taken away by the warmth of his smile.

"Come on," he whispers urgently. Rin is dragged back to reality. Of course.

 _For the crowd._

She turns away from Len and to the capitol citizens to her right. Lifting her hand, with nails painted a bright yellow, she gives a cheery wave. A loud roar follows it.

Their cheers are loud, louder than the careers and a burst of adrenaline follows it. They are being noticed, the twins of District 3. Their names, their first names, are being shouted down from the stands around them and hundreds of hands reach up to catch their kisses. For the first time, a glimmer of hope appears, too small for Rin to catch onto but definitely there. Len's hand in her own has finally warmed up.

Then, without warning a huge gasp sounds across the vicinity and the whole Capitol seems to hold its breath simultaneously. Curiously, Rin glances behind her. She freezes.

District 12's chariot is on fire.

There is a brief moment of panic and alarm that shoot through Rin's mind, although when she notices the two tributes standing relatively calmly in the flickering flames, it dies down. The fire is synthetic, she realises, flowing off the long black capes of the two teenagers. In the glowing tongues of light that twirls around them, the two figures dressed in black look otherworldly. Suddenly, LED's seem very superficial.

A blond haired boy and a black haired girl, holding hands. They wave at the crowd. The crowd cheers back, far louder than before. Katniss and Peeta are their names; it is shouted by thousands from all directions.

It crosses Rin's mind that their spotlight has suddenly been taken.

From the tight squeeze of Len's hand, Rin knows the same thing has crossed her twin's mind.

Len recognises the girl who is on fire. They watched the recap of the Reaings on the train and _Katniss Everdeen_ was one name that has haunted him ever since. He wonders if she noticed him, if she sees a _Primrose_ in Rin, if she will have mercy on girl Len couldn't save from Games. A rational part of his mind laughs at the desperate hope; Rin is a stranger and just another tribute in the way of her victory.

The crowd may love her but two can play this game.

Looking forward, Len continues his act. Appealing to a Capitol crowd is something that comes naturally to him; he smiles, he waves and throws a few kisses, then winks at the rich woman who stands at the front of the crowd. With satisfaction, Len spots her face flush crimson before the chariot passes.

Rin is clinging onto him so tightly that by the time they enter the Training Centre all the feeling has left Len's hands. However he doesn't tell her to let go, even when they have left the prying eyes of the crowd. The touch of her skin against his own comforts him in a way nobody else could and to Len it is a drug he has been resisting for years.

"Are you ok?" Len asks.

Rin is still transfixed on the District 12 outfits. It is only until their stylists come with a canister of spray and extinguish the flames that she finally answers.

"Yeah," she says.

Elida is shooting the District 12 group a look of deep frustration.

"Cinna…! I knew he was up to something," she mutters under her breath. Without a single word to Rin or Len, she strides angrily out of the room.

"Well, you did alright!" Darrian says, with a fake, plastered smile on his face. Len ignores him.

Katniss kisses Peeta on the cheek. As she turns away from the slightly dazzled blond, she meets Len's stare with a level gaze of her own. Her eyes are as determined as an eagle but not aggressive or challenging. Len gives her a sly smirk.

"Let's go and see our rooms," Rin says enthusiastically.

At her words, something twists uncomfortably in Len's stomach. It is an irrational fear and the sensibly part of his mind knows this but his palms are suddenly slick with sweat. It's disgusting and he lets go of Rin's hand.

"Len?"

"I can get to my room myself, Rin," Len snaps.

"I wasn't implying you couldn't," Rin answers.

The wall has come back between them, agonisingly thick after its brief disappearance. Their conversations has all been like this recently – short and full of tension, even if one of them was trying to close the gap that had suddenly sprung up.

For Len, it has been easier to keep his distance like this. Now, when he needs Rin to trust him in order to protect her, it rears its head as a nasty habit he can't break.

"Sorry…" he starts.

"Its _fine_ ," Rin says coldly.

They end up going to their rooms separately. When Len enters and switches on the light, he sighs at how expansive it is. It feels too empty and he wishes it was smaller.

Len remembers when they used to share a bedroom, how they would light the old battery powered torch, even when electricity was scarce, and talk for hours under the murky glow. They had continued to do that, right until their parents suddenly decided to give the guest bedroom to Len, even though before they had insisted they needed it clear.

The first nights without Rin had been cold. Although the Kagamine family had plenty of acquaintances, guests that stayed overnight were relatively rare and the bedroom held the hint of disuse that lingered there. It was the middle of winter, when the snow sat thickly on the shutters, and even with the heating, it had been chilly.

Usually, Rin would have snuggled into his convers on nights like these, to conserve body heat. Perhaps Len could have sneaked into her room but he had been afraid of what his parents would say. More than anything, the thought of sleeping next to Rin had twisted his stomach with shame and guilt. Later, any mention of going into her bedroom had become taboo.

Len can still remember Rin's warmth. He fiddles with the controls of his room and turns up the heating. He waits until it is hot, uncomfortably so, but it isn't enough. He turns it up until his outfit is sticking to his skin with sweat, until he can feel the heat searing into his throat, until the controls beep and tell him he can't turn it up anymore. Frustrated, Len strips off his clothes and dives under the covers in his underwear.

In District 3, he would have called someone to distract him until dawn, always under the disguise of boredom. Meiko, Luka, Neru, Miku… in the end he hadn't cared who. His parents hadn't cared either, as long as he pretended to be a normal teenage boy.

In the Capitol Len is alone.

"Len! What are you doing?"

Len freezes at Rin's voice. He doesn't have the courage to talk with her in this state but his frazzled mind can't think of a decent excuse not to.

There is a succession of beeps. After a few minutes Len realises the temperature of the room has returned to normal.

"Darrian says you have to come to dinner," Rin says. "You should eat something, Len."

"I'll go in a minute," Len calls.

There is a brief pause before the door clicks shut, indicating Rin has left. Len let goes of the breath he had been unconsciously holding with an explosive exhale.

But from the deep ache in his chest, Len realises he wants her to come back.

The next day, the twins go down for their first day of training. Seeing all the tributes lined up like this is a stark reminder of what they're up against. Rin and Len's parents are rich for District 3 citizens but their stature is naturally thin and the two aren't exactly impressive in comparison to the monstrous Careers.

Len immediately spots Katniss and Peeta, who is at the receiving end of most the malicious stares after their fiery debut. Katniss gives him a glare in return.

When the explanation is over, the tributes split up and wonder towards different stations.

"Let's look at the weapons," Len says. Rin is unsure, staring at the sharp blades with distrust.

"I don't know Len," she says quietly. At the back of his mind, Len has always been afraid of this; Rin is athletic and yet firmly against violence of any sort, having always preferred peaceful solutions. Len knows he can't protect her on his own.

"You need to learn how to fight," Len says. With a little hesitation, Rin nods.

After one attempt at the weapons section, the mutual agreement between Rin and Len is that they will work on survival first. It is evident they cannot rely on strength alone. The relief on Rin's face is clear.

The knot tying station is occupied by District 12 so they head to edible plants. Rin seems delighted about learning the different types of leaves, learning the different plants rapidly, so they stay there for an hour. Next, they learnt how to start a fire, before moving on to knots when Katniss and Peeta had moved on. Rin is perfectly happy with learning how to make intricate patterns in the rope, right until they move onto snares. Then she is looking a little sick.

"You eat meat!" Len says with an exasperated sigh.

"I know!" Rin says. "But… but…!"

Len sighs.

"Rin, I'm gonna look at the knives," Len says. Unlike axes or spears, they don't seem too heavy for him to lift. Rin puts down her length of rope and opens her mouth to say something.

"You stay here," Len adds. "We'll cover more if we split up."

Clove, a tall muscular girl from District 2, is already there. She caresses a serrated blade in her hand, looking at Len in a way a predator would do a prey. Another Career, Glimmer from District 1, whispers something in her ear and they both burst out laughing.

The trainer there insists he is a natural but Len can't see it; even after his tenth throw, he can't even hit the round target he is throwing at. Still, he is improving and Len can see how the skill would be useful in the Arena. Knives are often associated with female tributes and Len wonders what people will think of him back at home. However he doesn't let that get in the way; it's not like dignity would help him when he is dead. After an hour, Len decides to focus on knife throwing.

He keeps his distance from Rin, other than at lunchtime when they spend the first half sitting together in solemn silence. When Rin finally starts a conversation, she says she has made friends with the petite girl from District 11 and introduces her.

"Her name's Rue," she says brightly. Len looks her up and down, noting her slight frame and the distinctive way she stands. He has spotted her in training – with her excellent balance, she excels at anything that involves climbing. Coming from District 11 (agriculture) she is bound to know about edible plants.

"Hi Rue," Len says with a stunning smile. "Do you often climb trees? You're brilliant."

Rue blushes.

"I didn't think you would notice," she says quietly.

Of course he does. Len notices and remembers almost every girl who comes his way, if they're pretty enough to catch his interest even briefly. Rin knows this and from over the top of Rue's curly black hair, shoots him a glare of warning.

"Really? But your talent is very special," Len says. The tone of surprise seems overly theatrical to him but Rue believes it wholeheartedly. She smiles.

"You can't kill what you can't catch," Rue says knowingly.

Rin coughs loudly from behind her, interrupting their conversation. There is fuming anger behind the shiny surface of her bright turquoise eyes and Len is painfully reminded of last week, when he broke up with Miku. She had slapped him in the face. That had hurt.

"Well, I was thinking we could ally with her," Rin says. Rue and Rin look at each other and from their bright expressions, Len knows nothing he says will change Rin's mind. They have evidently talked about this beforehand.

For some reason, the thought makes Len feels a little left out.

"Oh, that's cool," Len says and doesn't care that the interest has suddenly disappeared from his tone. He turns away and focuses on his lunch.

Hours pass quickly. To Len it seems like barely any time has passed before the tributes are leaving one by one, heading up to their respective floors in order to eat dinner. Len spots Rin by the door and puts down the knife in his hand.

"Thanks," he says to the examiner before strolling towards the exit.

From the next day, Rin starts training with Rue. Len continues on his own. The three are some of the youngest there and certainly not the strongest, so the alliance doesn't draw much unwanted attention. However both Rin and Len note the stares from Thresh, the other tribute from District 11, as well as the subtle but noticeable glances from Katniss Everdeen.

Although he spends majority of his time throwing knives, Len does visit other stations too, steadily going through the list of skills in order to see if he wanted to focus on anything else. He hates to admit it but he improves faster without constantly having to worry about Rin. He learns how to climb trees and camouflage himself; how best to defend himself and bring down an opponent. He grows stronger with each passing day.

Then suddenly the Private Sessions are on them.

All twenty four tributes are told to wait in the lunch hall as they are called up one by one, from District 1 upwards. The careers of 1 and 2 are first, departing their tight circle in the middle walking out with confidence when it is their turn.

Being from District 3, neither Rin nor Len don't have to wait long.

"Good luck," Rin says with a tense smile.

"Just… do your best," Len says. Rin has learnt a substantial amount in her training sessions that she spent with Rue – memory has always been her strong point and she has a natural love of nature. It will be enough, hopefully, to make some sort of impression. With that, he walks into the Training Room, catching Rue's supportive glance as he does so.

Inside, the Gamemakers with their deep purple robes stare down at him from a raised stage at the end of the room. A large banquet lies in front of them as always and although they are only through four demonstrations, their disinterest is visible.

District 3. The forgettable.

Len knows they need sponsors. Rin has natural charisma and Len can pretend to be lovable but that won't be enough if everyone thinks they will die on their first day. He needs to make an impact, to show the Gamemakers they are worth something.

And yet even when he has figured all that, Len still doesn't know how to be impressive in this situation. For the first time, Len has no idea how to win over a crowd, has no idea how to help Rin, and it tears him up inside.

But… for Rin's sake, he has to try.

Len walks to the first obstacle course. His face is an impassive mask as he climbs up the ladder and walks over the rope netting at the top. He has practiced for this; as long as he stays right in the middle, he is light enough to insure the whole thing won't tip. He doesn't dare to look down because he knows how far the floor will look and that he will immediately loose his composure.

He moves to each of his more competent skills. Completes it. Moves on. If he can't excel in one, then he'll just have to show them he is adaptable.

Finally, when Len knows his time is almost up, he goes over to the knives and pulls out a selection. He throws them at the targets at a distance he knows he can hit. Each one finds their target with ease, although a few are off to the side. One is dead centre.

"That's enough, Len Kagamine. You're dismissed."

Without once changing his facial expression, he walks calmly out of the Training Room.

.

.

.

Len Kagamine, District 3. Training Score: 7

Rin Kagamine, District 3. Training Score: 6


	3. Interviews

_Thank you to DPSS for your review!_

* * *

 **3\. Interviews**

Even after three months, the day Rin started dating Kaito is still embedded clearly in Rin's memory. Rin has never regretted her decision to go out with him, but the memory is a sour one.

Kaito had been a little hesitant at first, but he had agreed they wouldn't keep their relationship a secret. It had been obvious they had feelings for each other and both of them knew they wouldn't be able to keep it hidden for long. By lunch of that day, the news had gotten around school.

Miku came to congratulate the pair, her cheery attitude giving Rin the reassurance she needed. Even the group of boys who were Kaito's friends came up to Rin to tell her how lucky they both were.

Then Len had found out.

It was near the start of lunch break that Rin spotted Len cornering Kaito in the dark shadow of the school courtyard. A little guilty of eavesdropping but frozen in shock, Rin listened into the heated conversation, hidden behind the entrance in between two bushes. There was no one in the vicinity. Most the students were on the field or in the classroom doing extra study.

"Fucking hell Kaito!"

Len's voice had been angry, furious even, and to Rin who had gotten used to his usual cool attitude, it was jarring to hear.

"I didn't know what you're on about!" Kaito's voice was also uncharacteristically raised. Suddenly Rin found herself unable to walk in to the conversation, or walk away, completely transfixed.

"She's my _sister_!"

It took a long while for Rin's mind to process what she had been hearing. Even when she finally did, her thoughts were still whirling too fast to catch.

 _He means me._

Rin hadn't thought Len would care who she went out with because he certainly didn't care what his family thought about _his_ relationships. Len found girlfriends faster than he can ditch them, sometimes not even bothering with the 'ditching' part.

"And so what?!"

There was a loud slam that reverberated across the courtyard, sending a few birds above them squawking. Len had punched the brick wall next to Kaito, so hard Rin could see the grazes on his knuckles.

"She's almost _half your fucking age!_ "

"And you can talk!" Kaito laughed; a bitter, sarcastic laugh. "So, how old was Luka again?"

Len grabbed Kaito's collar and even though he was a head shorter than the blue-haired boy, Rin was terrified Kaito would get hurt. Len's hand was shaking in rage.

"That's different," he hissed. His bright blue eyes stood out in the relative darkness of the courtyard, shining with angry tears.

"I'm sure they are," Kaito said with a sneer, grabbing Len's hand and yanking it off his collar.

"It's none of your bloody business!" Len screamed.

Kaito was breathing deeply, obviously struggling to compose himself in the situation. Rin's heartrate had finally come back down to normal levels and she thought about jumping between them to defuse the situation, when suddenly Kaito's voice rung out across the still air.

"Feeling protective of your sister? Len, she _hates you_ ," Kaito said.

Len froze. His face went through a picture book of different emotions: shock, confusion, horror and finally, bitter acceptance.

"I know," he said. It was his voice that Rin couldn't get out of her mind. It was broken and terrified, like a delicate sculpture of glass that had been thrown to the floor and shattered into a million pieces. It had been desperate, yearning and yet lacking in hope.

Worse still, Kaito's words ring truth. How many times has Rin complained about his younger twin, who constantly ignores her and harasses her friends? She hates his attitude, she hates his clothes and she hates what he does to girls.

There seemed to be a wall in-between her and Len, invisible before and now painfully obvious. For the first time in so long, she could remember the Len who had stayed by her side for the majority of her life as a protective and understanding brother; and Rin, in her selfishness, could only drown in her self-pity as she wondered why that Len had left her.

Unable to call out, she turned and ran back towards the school field. Almost an hour later, Miku found her crying in the cover of a large oak tree.

"He's just a little shocked," she said. Miku wiped away Rin's tears with her slim fingers, its cold touch soothing on Rin's burning cheeks. "Kaito is Len's best friend; I'm sure they'll get over it."

Rin confronted both of them after school. Their shadows had been long against the brilliant red of the setting sun and all their faces covered in a cloak of blackness. Kaito refused to talk about it, Len ignored her completely. From the next day, Len and Kaito avoided each other like a plague and Rin was suddenly found herself forced to choose between them.

Because she loved him, she had chosen Kaito.

Kaito had been Len's best friend, the only boy who had tolerated his habits. Without Kaito, Len became worse than ever, coming home increasingly late with all his shirt buttons undone, the stink of alcohol obvious on his breath. Within a week, he had stopped bothering with the pretence of actual girlfriends and settled on a stream of one night stands. Everyone avoided him, unless they were stupid, desperate or had known him too long to ditch him completely.

However, Rin had suddenly found she didn't have it in her to hate Len anymore. All she can think about is the pain in his voice when Kaito told him Rin hated him, and how afraid he seems every time their eyes meet.

When she thinks back to the reaping, Rin wonders what else Len did for her.

Elida doesn't show them their interview outfits until just before the actual event. She turns up in her signature metallic silver and instructs Rin to stay still as she pulls the dress over her head. Rin had been expected something flamboyant or overly decorated to contend with the impressive costumes of District 12 but it is surprisingly simple.

When Rin mentions it, Elida wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"Is that what usually happens? Honestly, these stylists are morons. You should see what the former stylist tried to put you into," she says.

The dress Rin wears is black and white, just like the outfit they wore for the chariot, and the floating edge of the puffed out skirt settles at around the middle of her thigh. It is split into four sections of bold colour and lined with touches of yellow.

Eldia gives her two long, black socks, with a yellow stripe down the middle of each, along with some bright yellow heels that pinch Rin's toes. The other stylists put her hair up into two high bunches before apply the finishing touches of makeup. Another bow rests in Rin's blond hair, one side black and the other white to match the outfit.

When Rin looks in the mirror, she sees a girl who is cute, deadly and a little rebellious, with wide eyes rimmed with thick black makeup and full, red lips.

She has no idea how she is supposed to pull that off in an interview.

"If Cinna hadn't been here, honestly, my tributes would have been the stars of the show," Elida mutters as she looks over Rin for the final time.

When Len walks in, the first thing she does is laugh at how low cut his collared shirt is.

"What?" Len says. He walks up to Rin and flicks her bow.

Rin used to hate him flicking her bow and would swat the bit of hair that stuck up on his head in retaliation. Right now, it seems to be fixed with some sort of gel, so she decides to leave it alone.

"Did they make yours a size too small?" she says with a giggle. His outfit is tight, even tighter than the one on the chariot and his high collared black shirt dips down to almost the middle of his chest. His short shorts resemble Rin's, not even reaching to his fingertips in length.

Len looks down at himself then back up at Rin.

"It's not like you haven't seen my chest," he says casually.

Rin's face falls. She has seen Len's chest, too many times, and the memories she associates with them aren't good.

"You pervert." Even though she doesn't mean it to be, her voice is dripping with malice. Len jerks back as though he has been burnt, looking down to avoid meeting Rin's eyes.

"Smile," he whispers, staring at Rin's shiny shoes. "And be yourself."

Then, he turns on the yellow heels of his boots and walks out of the room.

When the two twins join the other tributes at the back of the interview stage, it suddenly occurs to Rin why Elida had chosen these particular outfits. Rin had assumed Elida would try to out stage District 12 with something overly fancy but one look at the lined tributes, it seems the same thought has crossed every other district stylist. Rin and Len stand out with their sleek minimalism, their daring difference; everything about them screams for attention.

The effect is somewhat ruined when Katniss and Peeta finally make it to the cue. With her stunning dress made of hundreds of little gems, she looks as though she is standing in flames.

Because District 3 is relatively high up in the list of tributes, it is not long until Rin is called up on stage. She sits nervously on the edge of her seat, trying hard not to look like a rabbit in the spotlight. When they shake hands, Caesar Flickermen gives her a reassuring squeeze before starting.

Rin has no idea what she is doing, despite the four hour long session with Darrian in preparation for the interview, so she ends up talking about District 3. She talks about school, about Miku, about her parents. It is all unimportant, trivial stuff but talking about home makes Rin feel more comfortable and Caesar isn't stopping her. Within a minutes, a natural smile has slipped onto her face.

Then she talks about Kaito. Specific details are either too personal or too painful, so she settles with what he is like.

Calm. Quiet. Handsome. Considerate.

How he would buy her chocolate whenever he scraped together the money for the tiny treat. How he would wait in the rain for her to come out of lessons with an umbrella. How he would sit next to her and help her with homework for hours.

"And what did he say to you before you left?" Caesar asks. There is a supportive smile on his face, pulling her forward through the words. A sinking feeling pulls on Rin's stomach.

"I don't know," she whispers. "He didn't visit."

"Well I'm sure the parting must have been too painful," Caesar says. There is a loud noise of sympathy from the audience.

Her time is up.

Len walks lazily up on to the stage and slouches across the chair, staring at the crowd through his long lashes. He must be wearing makeup, because Rin knows his lashes aren't that thick or black. It reminds Rin of what he is like at school and combined with the skin tight outfit, the whole thing is uncomfortable to watch.

Well, he's her brother. She supposes everyone else must see something different.

"Well, well, Len Kagamine!" Caeasar looks him up and down and gives a whistle. "Aren't you looking quite handsome?"

Len gives a sly smile.

"I try my best."

Rin had been afraid that he is too much like the girl from District 1 and that any impact he had would have been lost in the repetitious quality of the interviews, but the moment he opens his mouth the worry is discounted.

Len isn't sexy; he is fleeting, uncaring and completely above the rest of world, easy to win and easy to lose. He doesn't vie for attention – it comes to him as naturally as a moth to a light.

A few years ago, Rin couldn't have imagined Len like this. The younger Len had been awfully shy, always staying a step behind his family members because he was too embarrassed to show his face in public.

"What do you like about the Capitol Len?"

"Oh the women are wonderful," Len says, making a small laugh come out of the crowd. A few of the girls are blushing beetroot and staring at Len as though they could convey their thoughts telepathically.

Rin hasn't missed his glances towards Glimmer, Katniss and even _Rue,_ who is far too young and innocent to be brought into this. Despite the fact most of them will be dead in a few weeks, it's easy for him, because he's admitted it himself: he doesn't love any of the girls he hits on.

" _It's just a game."_

Caesar asks questions. Len answers them smoothly but purposefully remains elusive with the answers. It must be driving his Capitol admirers crazy. Mystery is an angle he plays well although even Len is unsure whether it is the result of practice or if he is naturally obscure.

Then Caesar is asking about girls in District 3.

"Surely there's someone special?" he asks with a wink. Len doesn't miss a single beat in his usual rhythm as he answers.

"Nah." The disinterest is clear in his voice. Caesar seems to take the hint and they move the conversation on. Despite being outwardly neutral, Len releases a little of the pent up nerves and allows himself to relax, relieved Caesar hadn't decided to pry.

"What everyone is desperate to know, Len," Caesar says. He leans in towards Len as though they are sharing a private conversation, which is ridiculous because every word is being broadcast to the entire country. "- is why did you volunteer?"

Len's vague smile doesn't leave his face but it is a little more forced than usual.

"For my sister," he says. With one finger, he fiddles with the bit of hair that frames the left side of his face, twirling it around his fingers before releasing it.

"So, about your sister then," Caesar says. The dive into a suddenly sensitive topic is abrupt and the thought of Rin makes Len tense slightly. This must have been the effect Caesar was hoping for, for he swoops to the next question immediately. "You must care about her a lot."

Len looks to the audience. He has planned for this question in his head hundreds of times but his mind can conjure nothing but a white blur of panic that assaults him whenever his mind wonders towards Rin. He wants to carefully avoid the topic, to tare his thoughts away from Rin and continue like nothing has happened.

He remembers Kaito's last piece of advice. The blue-haired boy's calm voice rings in his head, an island of peace in the swirl of alarm. _Tell her the truth._

"She's… sweet," he manages.

"Oh?" Caesar asks, leaning in to catch onto his words. There is a hard lump in Len's throat, refusing to detach itself. He looks behind him and finds Rin's face in the crowd of tributes. If Len focuses on her face and blanks everything else out, he can imagine her back in District 3, surrounded by her crowd of friends.

"Rin's very popular with everyone at school. She's very intelligent, even though she's quite… humble… about it." (Len still couldn't quite believe she had memorised every single edible plant in a week.) "She's also kind, passionate and…" Len hesitates, desperate racking his brain for a suitable word, "-innocent," he finishes.

Caesar leans in intently, hanging onto every word just like every Capitol viewer in front of them.

"I would do anything for her."

It is true. He would.

Len pauses, letting the easy smile fall back onto his face. He has given enough of an emotional response for the crowd to bite onto, to justify his actions at the reaping and to make Rin stand out. Looking back at the audience, who have gone silent enough to hear a pin drop on the other side of the square, he smirks. The single action seems to shatter the tension that has built up in the air.

"I have brotherly duties, you know?"

He spreads his arms wide and puts a joking frown on his face, as though the whole thing is an inconvenience. There is a laugh from the audience. Glancing at the screens, Len can see that they are showing a shot of Rin's deep frown from among the group of tributes.

The second half of the interview, Len is about as emotional as a slug. He talks about food and dresses and trousers, not really caring whether the words that come out of his mouth are true or even realistic.

Yet for some reason his entire act seems to appeal to the capitol citizens and when the buzzer goes, signifying the end of his time, there is a high pitched squeal from the audience on his behalf. Len winks at the camera before he walks off the stage, his bright blue eyes reflecting the spotlight with a bright sparkle.

If he can make it through the first few days, surely there will be a few willing to vouch for his victory.

When Len sits down next to Rin, he ignores her desperate gaze. His eyes are forward, away from Rin's and the metre or so that splits them is impossibly large.

The tributes go past.

5 is as sly as a fox. Len makes a mental note to watch out for her.

11 is timid and mystical. Len briefly wonders what the name of the dark haired girl is, before remembering they had agreed to ally with Rue.

12 is as transparent as glass but obscurer than night. The only time her mask is dropped is when she talks about her younger sister and swears to win the Games and Len can only think how it is the _exact same ploy_ he used for Rin. To Len's fury and despair he knows that, unlike him, the girl on stage can back up her appeal with an outstanding training score.

Katniss Everdeen, the girl who was on fire.

Len is also pretty sure she will be the first person to stab him in the back.

Then Peeta Mellark announces his love for her and Len feels like he has been robbed. They are meant to be the unfortunate pair – the twins of District 3 – but suddenly that privilege has been taken by the Star Crossed Lovers of District 12. It seems that whatever Len does to try and make an impression with the Capitol Crowd, 12 is always one step ahead.

When Katniss' sits down, Len spots her glance in his direction and returns his own level gaze. Invisible tension crackles between them, unnoticeable to anyone other than the two.

The interviews are over. Caesar is making one last comment to the audience when Len finally moves from his rigid position, reaching over to grab Rin's hand. The warmth is reassuring as Rin's finger's curl around his own, combined with a leap of something more that leaves an excited shiver in every limb. To his satisfaction, he sees the cameras trained on their joint hands, just before the program finishes.

" _Look after Rin."_

.

.

.

 _I will Dad. I promise._


	4. Bloodbath

_Thank you again to DPSS for your review!_

* * *

 **...**

 **Part 2**

 **The Games**

 **...**

 **1\. Bloodbath**

Alive: District 1 male and female, District 2 male and female, District 3 male and female, District 4 male and female, District 5 male and female, District 6 male and female, District 7 male and female, District 8 male and female, District 9 male and female, District 10 male and female, District 11 male and female, District 12 male and female

-o0o-

A flash of sunlight sweeps across Len's vision as he studies the arena he has appeared in. The whole area ahead him is an expansive lake that stretches out as far as he can see, while to his back is a steep slope downwards, leading to a hazy area covered in fog which Len assumes is marshland. To his right and on the other side of Cornucopia is a forest of tall pine trees.

To his relief, that environment doesn't seem that harsh this year, although years of watching the Games warns him looks can be deceiving.

He can't spot Rin. His eyes scrutinise the tributes in his field of vision, once, twice, three times, but Rin's distinctive blond hair isn't among them. Her figure must be obscured by the tall golden structure in front of him. Len's path is already set in forward.

This time, Len focuses on the Cornucopia and the supplies lined there. He looks through the scattered objects, mentally sorting it out. Despite being told by both Wiress and Beetee about their low survival rates if they were to go into the thick of things, the supplies in front of him are tempting.

Both Rin and Len don't have hunting experience and even with Rin's now extensive knowledge from their Training sessions, the practical reality of surviving will be different from the theory. The supplies at the Cornucopia will be there best shot at survival.

If possible, Len wants a rucksack instead of any loose items; although containers of water or sacks of apples were useful, they were too awkward to carry. Perhaps he could grab two for both him and Rin. He can see plenty scattered around, ranging in from a hiking pack to a small rucksack in size.

Then he makes a sweep for weapons. There are spears, knives, axes and swords all across the area around the Cornucopia and more at the centre of the pile. Blue eyes lock on to a cluster of throwing knives near the mouth and Len leans low, readying himself for a sprint.

" _You're fast. So is Rin."_ Kaito's advice rings in his ears.

" _And what good will that do?"_

" _You can't kill what you can't catch," Kaito explained calmly. However Len noted how his hands were constantly moving, fiddling with the edge of his shirt. It was a sign of his nervousness which he had had since he was a child, that Len remembered well from when they were close friends._

" _So that's your advice? Run?" Len asked._

" _No, my advice is to decide quickly where you're running to. You have a brain, Len. Top of the class, without even trying. Use it."_

There is a drawn out pause, where nothing can be heard except the whistling of the soft breeze on the grass and the lapping of waves behind him. Len's heart beats impossibly loud, straining against his chest and ringing in his ears.

When the gong goes, he doesn't hesitate. He rushes forward, feet pounding against the hard packed soil in a single, direct line forward. To his right, he hears the footsteps of Clove, the girl from 2, and instinctively knows their objective is the same. In training, Len has seen her throw knives; her aim is deadly. Adrenalin rushes through his system like fire and Len speeds his pace.

Jumping over a small rucksack, Len reaches the set of knives and grabs one sleek handle without hesitation. Spinning around, he prepares to confront Clove, when a flash of silver glints in his peripheral vision. Before even registering the sword that is flying towards his face, Len is diving to the side, slashing blindly with the knife in his hand. The sharp blade of the sword slices a long gash in his cheek just as the knife makes contact with flesh and blood is splattering against Len's face.

A blade embedded in his throat, the boy from District 10 is falls backwards and lands with a heavy thud on top of a tent pack. Clove is just a few paces away from Len.

He grabs another knife and throws it at the running girl's heart. Diving to the side, Clove misses the spinning blade by millimetres. Without even waiting for her reaction, Len grabs the rest of the knives and runs towards the forest on the other side. He passes a large backpack on his way there and stoops low to grab the handle.

"Len!"

Rin's wide eyes lock on to his own. She runs towards Len in a full sprint, completely unarmed in the middle of the bloodbath. The part of his mind that isn't afraid of dying, of Rin dying, is focused on the waver of Rin's white bow in the wind.

"Get out!" Len screams.

A few more steps and he is in Rin's arms. For a long while that could only have been milliseconds, their bodies are pressed against each other, both of them clinging on to the other like a lifeline. Rin's touch is like a brief moment of serenity in the chaos around him.

Len spots Katniss' dark braid disappear into the shadow of the trees.

There is a gasp of warning from Rin and the tell-tale whistle of metal travelling through the air.

Len ducks down and drags Rin with him, just as a spear flies over his head. Glancing behind him, he spots the boy from District 4 staring at him like a bird of prey from the mouth of the Cornucopia six metres away, just as the giant form brought down by another tribute.

Blood is trickling down his cheek, coating his face in a layer of sticky warmth.

There is another, small rucksack by his left hand. The tough fabric it is made of is neon blue and the memory of Miku's hair passes across Len's mind.

"Take it!" Len says.

Rin grabs the bag, just as Len hooks his own pack onto his shoulders and together, they bolt towards the left edge of the forest, near where the line of trees meets the lake. They keep up their sprint until they are deep into the thicket of trees.

Once out of immediate danger, they lower their pace to a steady jog. However, they don't stop, pushing onwards through the monotonous trees in a straight line away from the Cornucopia too focused on running to talk.

After ten minutes or so, Rin's hand finds his. Len doesn't object.

The trees around them are tall and covered in thick layers of pine needles. Through the gaps in the trees to their left, Len can see the glint of water on the large lake he had seen at Cornucopia. Although he is tempted to veer away from the obvious magnet for other tributes, he doesn't want to lose sight of their potential water source.

They won't last long without water.

When Len's lungs are burning from the exertion of running, Rin slows down to a walk. Len glances back to check for pursuers but finds nothing, so drops his own pace too. The adrenalin in Len's system is slowly depleting and suddenly the ache of pain from his cheek is becoming noticeable, coming and going in dull waves on intensity. He presses his sleeve against it and applies steady pressure.

"Are you ok?" he asks breathlessly. The movement makes the cut there hurt so he doesn't say any more. Rin nods silently.

He slides the knives – five of them – in his belt where they are out of the way but still accessible. The heaviness of the pack on his back promises good provisions, but Len doesn't dare stop yet to check. He fiddles with the straps, adjusting their length, until it sits comfortably on his shoulders.

Once the two have caught their breath, they start jogging again. Like this, they alternate between a steady jog and a brisk walk, until the bright sun had slid across the sky. Under the shelter of leaves, it isn't as hot is it might have been and within a few hours, they have put a reasonable amount of distance between them and the Cornucopia.

Although still painful when moved, the wound on his cheek has finally stopped bleeding, so Len drops his aching arm. Perhaps there are medical supplies in the pack but he wants to keep going for as long as possible to get away from other tributes.

It is afternoon when they finally stop. Breathing hard, Len wipes the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Do you want to check the packs?" he asks Rin. She nods.

The area of forest they have stopped in is full of small, sparse bushes with wiry branches and flat green leaves. Len sets down his pack onto the soft layer of pine underneath them and although he doesn't let it show, the relief as the weight drops of his shoulders is beautifully rejuvenating.

Suddenly there is a rustle in the nearby trees.

Len tenses, drawing out his knife with one hand, but the figure who drops out of the trees is a familiar figure of a girl with dark skin and frizzy black hair. She straightens and gives the two a grin.

"Rue!" Rin exclaims in delight. The tension on her face that has been present since the start of the Games slips off of her face as she lets go of Len's hand and steps towards the younger girl. Rue lets herself be engulfed in a tight hug.

Len stows the knife back into his belt.

"Sorry I couldn't join you sooner," Rue says quietly. She holds up a pair of woolly socks. "I got these though."

"We were just about to go through our packs," Len says, unzipping the top of his rucksack. Rue leans in eagerly.

"Looks like you've found something valuable," she says. Rin takes her rucksack off her shoulders and places it next to Len's.

"He was brilliant," she says. A hard lump forms in Len's throat at the compliment.

They go through the larger pack first. It contains a clear plastic bottle of water, which the three take in turns to have a large mouthful's out of, a sleeping bag, a coil of wire, plenty of dried packets of fruit, nuts and ham, as well as a small medical kit. There is also a flash light in the front pocket, which could be useful in the dark, and a woolly jumper in the top compartment. Rue finds a flint fire starter right at the bottom. So close to the Cornucopia, the included supplies are great in value.

Although the next package isn't as impressive as the first, it still holds a healthy amount of provisions: another sleeping bag and a loaf of small, grainy bread. There is another container for water shoved in too, although it is empty, along with a small bottle iodine.

Rin immediately reaches for the medical kit, rummaging around for a little before and pulling out a packet of antiseptic wipes. She pulls one out and leans in towards Len.

"Rin…" Len starts, pulling away from her as she reaches for his cheek.

"You have to make sure it doesn't get infected," Rin says. Len sits still while Rin cleans the cut and the flecks of dried blood splattered on his face, winching a little as the anticipating gives a sharp sting. Thankfully, although it is long, the wound doesn't seem particularly deep and the bleeding has stopped.

When she is finished, Rin folds up some bandages and haphazardly sticks some plasters over it to make it stay on. A little giggle escapes her as she takes a step back to look at her handiwork.

"What?" Len asks.

"You look weird with a thing on your face."

Even Rue has a grin on her face.

Len touches the bandage lightly, inspecting it with his fingertips. The pain has alleviate slightly once it has been tended to. He sighs.

"This is ruining my look," he says, as casually as he can manage. "Anyway, let's move." They can cover more distance until dusk and they want to be as far away from the Careers as possible when they start hunting from tributes.

Rin insists on rearranging the backs to even out the weight so they end up staying a few more minutes as she hurriedly swaps the items in the bag until she is satisfied. In the meantime, Rue fills the other container of water at the lake and puts in a few drops of iodine to purify it.

"Should I carry a bag?" Rue asks. Len shakes his head.

"You can travel the fastest; I think it'll be great if you could watch out for any trouble," Len explains. He provides her with one of the knives and the spotlight and, finding the nearest tree, Rue climbs up like a squirrel. Within seconds, she has disappeared among the foliage.

It is late afternoon when the first cannon shot sounds.

Although they don't stop moving, both Rin and Len slow down to hear the shots clearly, their mouths set in a grim line. Len counts them quietly with his fingers, wondering at each bang if it the last. There are eleven in total. Almost half the tributes are dead and only twelve remain.

A sudden thought comes to him that some of the brownish blood that coats his sleeve isn't his own. Today he killed a boy, whose face he can barely remember. Although the image he conjures in his mind is blurry and unclear from the sheen of panic that surrounds it, Len can clearly recall the sensation of the knife gauging into skin, the sickening resistance it gave when he pushed it into flesh.

Had Rin seen? Len hopes she hadn't.

" _And Len."_ Kaito says in Len's head. _"Just... remember why you're there."_

Len gives a long side long glance to the blond haired girl besides him, whose smooth features are lit by the warm glow of the sun. As he stares at Rin's deep turquoise eyes, the memory of blood fades. A small smile settles onto his lips.

The sun is setting, its deep tones of red and yellow reflected across the whole of the western sky. Len wonders if the beautiful hue is the exact same sky is being watched by the people he left behind at District 3 or if it is a Capitol projection in the sky. He glances up at the trees, trying to spot a figure among the dark branches.

"Rue?" Len whispers. The cannons signified the end of the fighting and that means any survivors would start hunting for remaining tributes soon. When there isn't an answer, he repeats her name louder.

Rue appears in a nearby tree and climbs swiftly down.

"Anything?" Len asks and she shakes her head.

They all take sips of water. As the intensity of the sun falls, the air is getting suddenly crisp the first indications that the nights would be chilly.

"Should we think about making camp?" Rin asks. She glances towards Len's pack, to where they have stashed all the light weight food, her stomach rumbling uncomfortably. Although she has missed meals before, when their parents hadn't been as well off as they were now, hunger is a sensation she is unused to.

"I got some pine bark," Rue says, holding out a handful to the twins. From the survival courses at the Training Centre, Rin knows they are edible but she still eyes them dubiously.

"Who can refuse an offer from a delightful young lady like yourself?" Len says with a grin, evidently back to his usual self. He grabs the white strips and passes half of them to Rin. Rue reveals another handful from her pocket and pops one in her mouth, taking the time to chew slowly.

Although the bark is tough and sticks to her throat as a hard lump when she swallows, Rin is thankful. The monotonous task of chewing gives her something to do, to distract her after the events of the bloodbath which is taking Rin a while to process. Right now, she thinks honestly wouldn't have noticed if she were eating grass. Rue has also collected a reasonable stash of berries and the sweet tang is an added extra. They all have a few more mouthfuls of water.

Rue suggests they make camp in the tree tops where they are less likely to be found by other tributes.

"Um…" Rin looks up at the trees. There aren't many low branches and she isn't sure she can actually get the tall trees.

"I'll take the pack," Rue says helpfully. Even with the pack, she climbs effortlessly.

"Use my shoulder," Len suggests. He kneels down and interlocks his hands so that Rin can use it as a footing. When Rin managed to grab the lowest branch, Rue drags her upwards. Len lifts the second, heavier pack, and passes it to Rin before climbing up himself. To Rin's embarrassment, he manages it far better than her.

It is a little difficult getting up the slender branches with their packs but with a little team work, they find a relatively high spot concealed from by a cluster of leaves.

"Here," Len says. "You two can share a sleeping bag and I'll have the first watch."

Two in a sleeping bag is a tight fit but Rue is small and by huddling together, they manage. Rue points out another branch for Len and he takes the second sleeping bag before disappearing into the shadow.

"Night'," Rin whispers in his general direction.

There isn't an answer.

Although she knows she should probably sleep, she and Rue end up having a hushed conversation in their sleeping bag that felt like it lasted for hours. They talk about their plans for the coming days; to collect food, to keep their water supply high, to insure they didn't cross paths with tributes.

Rin focuses on the fact all three of them are still alive, have made it through the initial bloodbath without any major injuries. For District 3 tributes, this is an achievement in itself. Rin thinks to her friends and family, how they must be watching them from the screens at home and hopes their survival is enough to put them at ease for the first day.

Rue talks about her family. She has siblings too, younger siblings. Rin wonders what it's like to have such a large family. Her own family has always been small, feeling even smaller with Len's constant absences.

"Rue…?" Rin whispers. The stars have come out, a beautiful trail of white dust scattered across the deep blue sky.

"Hmm?"

"Is it normal for siblings to…?"

She is interrupted by the anthem plays loudly across the arena and a glowing projection of the Capitol Seal appears in the sky, blindingly bright against the dark sky.

Rin's attention snaps onto it and their conversation comes to a halt, as the faces of the dead go past. The first person to appear is the boy from District 4, who Rin had seen go down at the start of the bloodbath. After a few long minutes, it finishes with the girl from District 10 and a sigh of relief passes Rue; the other tribute from 11, Thresh, must have made it.

When it has finished, Rue turns to Rin.

"What is it?" she asks. Rin pauses, the words waiting on the tip of her tongue but her resolve is lost. She thinks it was a stupid question anyway and chastises herself for even trying to ask it.

"It's nothing," she says.

Rin's eyes are heavy and Rue's warmth to her side is comforting. Even though she her mind whirls, Rin finds herself being dragged further and further into the recess of sleep.

"I'm going to sleep," she tells Rue.

"'night," Rue whispers.

 _Is it normal for siblings to be… like us?_

-o0o-

Alive: District 1 male and female, District 2 male and female, District 3 male and female, District 4 female, District 5 female, District 8 female, District 11 male and female, District 12 male and female


	5. Fire

_Fifth chapter! Thank you for reading the story, and please leave a review if you can! Advice is appreciated._

* * *

 **2\. Fire**

Alive: District 1 male and female, District 2 male and female, District 3 male and female, District 4 female, District 5 female, District 11 male and female, District 12 male and female

-o0o-

The first warning they get of company is the loud ringing of shouts from the singed trees in the direction of the lake. Even though they have made it through the Gamemaker's flames without injury, other than a few minor burns, the real fight for survival is only just beginning. Rue, Rin and Len all look at each other, the fear in their eyes enough to convey their messages without the need to talk.

Only one group of people would be confident enough to raise their voices like that.

It's the Careers.

Rin feels Len's hand curl around her own. They have yet to be spotted and still have a chance of slipping away unnoticed.

Len's eyes lock onto Rue's before trailing up the nearest tree. She nods, quietly, before scaling the trunk and disappearing. Without even checking Rue's path of escape, Len pulls at Rin's hand and leads her towards the a nearby bush with thick, concealing leaves. Rin's heart is beating hard, as though threatening to burst out of her chest, and her hands are clammy with perspiration. She holds her breath.

Suddenly, a twig snaps underneath her foot. She inhales sharply as the sound reverberates across the air, painfully loud.

"There!"

"Run!" Len screams.

He bursts into a sprint, dragging Rin behind him. The shouts behind them reach a high crescendo and there is the loud clatter as their pursuers start running too. Rin can't see them. She is too focused on pushing herself to run faster.

Her life depends on it.

"Len!" she gasps. The arm where a fireball had grazed was angry red and burning in agony. There are tears in her eyes, although she can't tell if it is from fear or pain.

"Keep running," he shouts. "Don't look back."

They must have a minute or so head start on them but the careers – better fed and well trained – are catching up with them quickly. Rin can hear the snap of twigs behind them as they trample through the forest.

Len turns over his shoulder and curses under his breath.

"Rin, go," he says, pushing her hand away from his body.

"No!" Rin says but he shakes his head angrily.

"Go!"

Letting go of her hand, Len stops and turns to face the careers, pulling out a single knife from his belt. Rin sees it just before he turns around; a long silver blade with a plain black handle, its sharp point glinting in the sun. It looks meagre compared to the huge spears and swords that the grinning careers hold in their hands.

Rin glances at the trees ahead of her but her legs are frozen on the spot, refusing to move as she wants them too. She can't leave Len.

Now that it is evident they have decided to stop and fight, the careers slow down their pace a few metres away from them. They breathe heavily, taking deliberately slow steps towards the two twins. There are five of them – three girls and two boys – all heavily armed and sneering down at them coldly. All of them are at least double their size.

"Hey, pretty boy," Glimmer, from District 1, says. She flicks back her luscious blond hair nonchalantly. "What do you intend to do with that knife? Dance with it?"

She gives a light laugh and everyone joins in. Anger thunders through Rin's head, like a red curtain across her vision.

"No," Len says coolly. "This."

His movements are completely fluid as his arm flick out and the knife is flying towards Glimmer's neck, curving a perfect line though the air.

For Rin it seems that time has slowed down infinitely.

Suddenly losing their carefree attitude and the weakness in attention that came with it, the careers pull out weapons and raise them in defence. Before the blade has even hit, before the canon has gone off, Len pulls out a second knife and charges at the nearest career, a tall blond boy from 12, who deflects it with his own knife. Peeta thrusts the blade towards Len's chest and a scream rips out of Rin's mouth.

" _Len_!"

The word comes out oddly distorted, as though Rin is underwater.

A canon goes off and Glimmer is on the floor dead. Her neck spews crimson liquid, soaking the layer of pine needles underneath it.

Len sidesteps Peeta's knife, face losing its cool mask for a second as the point of the knife scraps his arm and cuts the fabric there. The other boy, a monstrous figure from District 2 lunges towards him with a spear and Len jumps backwards out of Peeta's range. His fellow tribute, Clove, has her own knife in hand, ready to throw it at Len.

They are outnumbered.

Now that they are no longer underestimating them, they won't make a small slip up again. With heavy despair, Rin realises they don't have a chance. She hopes Rue has gotten away in time.

A stone slams into Clove's gut, throwing her aim off. Her knife hits the tree just behind Len, its point burying deeply into the thick wood. In the corner of Rin's eyes, she spots Rue's silhouette high on one of the branches, a slingshot resting on her hand and a burst of happiness runs through her, even in the jarring situation.

Len throws another knife at Cato but it is easily batted away with his metal spear. His teeth are gritted as he gets out his third knife, a shorter one with a serrated edge near the handle, and takes another step backwards away from Cato. Clove and girl from District 4 snap their attention to the tree tops and sneer at Rue's form which stares down at them, a large, fat branch ready in her hand to drop onto them.

The huge boy from District 1 takes a step toward Rin. In his dominating shadow, the sun is suddenly blocked out. Rin stares at the sword in his hand, the twisting of his lips from fury and distantly realises she has nothing to defend herself with. Staggering backwards, Rin tries to distance herself from the huge boy but her legs have stopped working properly.

She screams.

" _Rin!"_

Len's voice is desperate but unreachable. There is a loud clang of metal and a gasp from Len.

The strong impression they are going to die hits Rin like a train. She thinks back to District 3, to their parents and Miku and Kaito, and for them, she prays the ending will be quick.

Her eyes close tightly shut.

Blood splatters against her and Rin opens them in shock. She jumps backwards as the boy from District 1 drops like a stone with a sickening thud to her feet. An arrow is lodged in his brain. A canon goes off, signifying his death.

When Rin looks up, she is met with Katniss Everdeen's dark brown eyes staring at her, another sleek, silver arrow already loaded in the silver bow that she had seen Glimmer go down holding. For a second, Rin's mind struggles to comprehend the situation; where the mysterious girl has appeared from, and whether she is going to kill her. Katniss turns to the remaining three careers, weapon drawn in her hand.

"Back!" she screams, loud enough to be heard over any other background noise.

Len freezes. There is a bleeding scrape on his left arm and the point of Cato's spear is inches from his neck. Using the moment of distraction, he jumps backwards.

With dull shock, Rin realises it is the careers who are outnumbered now.

Peeta Melark stares at Katniss as though the world has turned upside down. His blue eyes seem to be desperately trying to convey something to his fellow District 12 tribute but Katniss is refusing to meet his gaze. She holds the bow steady in her hand as Len takes a few shaky steps backwards, away from Cato who has locked his glare on Katniss instead.

It seems like Cato wants to do something, the hand around his spear twitching subtly, but an arrow flies passed his head and lodges itself in a tree.

Clove throws a knife. Katniss dives to the side, behind a tree, just as the blade wizzes past her hair, exactly where her head had been only moments before.

"Run!" Len says.

Rin doesn't hesitate before turning and sprinting into the line of trees.

The careers don't follow them.

After a few minutes of running, Rin supposes the fighting must be over behind them because there are no more canon shots. Still, she does not stop running. Her lungs are burning and her feet like lead when Rue whistles to them from above.

They climb the nearest tree and scale a good fifteen metres before agreeing they are safe.

"Be careful of the nests; they're tracker jackers," Rue whispers half way up. Rin sees the big clumps of shadows dotted around the tree tops and feels a shiver go down her spine.

It is only until a few hours have passed that they think enough time has passed to relax slightly. Rin realises she has been gnawing at her nails for the entire time and the neat ovals that the stylists have taken time to make have been ruined. A sting of pain indicates she has bitten down to skin.

"Everyone alive?" Len asks. His arm has been bandaged up but the white fabric is soaked through with dark blood. Although he there is a ghost of a smile on his lips, in the circumstances, Rin can't take it as a joke.

They still have both packs. There is a huge rip on Len's rucksack, which is now dripping with water and Rin realises that the large pack must have saved his life. However, the bottle of water has been ripped clean through and is no longer usable. They drink as much as they can before it can leak away and hangs what remains onto a branch so that the water won't drip down the tree and reveal their presence.

Len checks his remaining knives. Two of them are still where they left them, on the floor after Cato deflected it and the other in Glimmer's body. Rin tries to forget the nauseating image but finds it is ingrained into the backs of her eyelids.

"Clove's probably got them now," Len comments with a shrug.

By evening, their stomachs are complaining loudly so they eat what greens they have collected and finish a single packet of nuts. Hunger is a constant companion now; however much of the roots and greens they eats, they can never seem to be full.

Hours pass when Rue spots Katniss in a nearby tree. Len feels a spike of irrational worry at the sight of the dark haired girl but when he voices concern Rue points out she did save their life. Rin agrees with her wholeheartedly and with a sigh, Len agrees they would ask her to ally with them. Making as little noise as possible, Rue jumps to the nearest tree, towards Katniss, as the twins watch on tersely.

Only ten minutes later, Rue comes back to announce that Katniss Everdeen has decided to join their group.

"She has food," she adds, seeing Len's apprehensive expression. Rin brightens considerably at the words.

Katniss does have food. Using her new weapon – the bow and arrows she had stolen from Glimmer - she has killed a rabbit and a bird which she adds to their supply of food. Even though Len is supposed to be wary of this tribute who will potentially try to kill them, he can't stop his mouth watering at the sight.

"Can we risk a fire?" Rin asks nervously.

"We outnumber them now," Katniss says. There is a hand on her sleek silver bow. Len wonders if this was how she got her training score.

"I can watch from above," Rue suggests.

"I'll start a fire!" Rin adds.

Len's bright blue eyes lock onto Katniss' grey ones. Her piercing glare is uncomfortable and Len finds a casual smile appearing on his lips, his usual defence when he doesn't know what other emotion to show. His hands go to his hips, resting on the hilts of the two knives there.

"I guess we'll keep watch from the ground," he says.

Rin is surprisingly adept at starting a fire and soon she has a steady flame crackling in the middle on a small campfire, with nothing but a thin line of smoke which quickly dissipates in the air, quickly lost in the sunlight. Once the fire has died down, she cooks both the rabbit and the bird, as well as the roots they have collected.

Katniss is still staring at Len.

"Shame about your hair," Len says with a smirk, finally having enough of the silence. Katniss touches her hair, which is shorter than Len remembers and burnt at the end. "I suppose it's impossible to maintain flawless in the Games."

"I suppose your flawless face didn't make it through the Games either," Katniss retorts. Although Len isn't self-conscious of the long cut on his cheek that has yet to heal, the way Katniss points it out makes him twist inside.

"I don't need flawless to shine," Len says.

Katniss looks away.

"Len! You can't be on guard if you're bickering like that!" Rin says. When Len glances her way, she is crouched next to the fire looking up at Len with a stern expression on her face.

"We're not bickering Rin," Len says.

"Yes you are," Rin counters. Len sighs.

"If you say so."

The fact she is right annoys Len more than her 'motherly' tone. He couldn't concentrate on potential enemies if his mind is focused on antagonising Katniss. A part of him still doesn't want to accept her as a teammate.

" _Find good allies,"_ Kaito says. The calm words are only a source of further frustration.

Len feels weak. He remembers the shock he felt as the arrow flew passed him, the horror of realising how close to death Rin had been. Katniss had been able to save her when Len hadn't been strong enough, just like she had been able to take her sister out of the Games when Len had been powerless. It was obvious who the more competent sibling was and Len suddenly realises the pang of unease he feels is jealousy.

Although every nerve in Len's body is on fire with expectancy, nothing unusual appears until everything has finished cooking. As a precaution, they put out the fire and take the cooked food up a tall tree, at least five minutes away from their site.

A smile brightens Rue's face when they finally settled down to eat. Len shared the feeling; they hadn't had a warm meal in days.

"Have the leg," Katniss says. She passes Rue the fat leg of the groosling and another one to Rin.

"Len, take half," Rin says. Len shakes his head.

"You can have all of it. We've got plenty," he says, munching on some rabbit. The fatty juice is a burst of flavour on his tongue and seems to envelop his whole body in warmth, pushing away the worry and frustration that had settled there before. Len hadn't realised food could taste this good. For the first time in what feels like eternity, he is full.

Len suddenly knows why it's called the Hunger Games. They could never have survived the Games without Rue or Katniss. For anyone who isn't a career with access to the supplies, finding food is one of the harshest struggles in the arena. Tributes who could fend for themselves were at an obvious advantage. At the thought an idea sparks in his brain but he decides to wait until tomorrow to think it through.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he can imagine Kaito smiling with a knowing smile, whispering; _I told you so._ For some reason, Len doesn't hate him anymore.

The next day there is a buzz around the four that could only be described as grim excitement. After a night to sleep over it, the truth has finally hit them; the careers, their main competition, are three people down. Winning doesn't seems as farfetched as it had been. Although Len knows they can't all win, right now the careers are more of an immediate problem so he decides to ignore the fact for now.

"What do we know about the careers?" Katniss asks. They don't know much. So intent on living past each day, they hadn't thought about tactics.

"They're probably holding camp by the lake," Rue points out.

"But what can we do?" Rin asks. "It's not like we can win…"

"The supplies," Len says suddenly.

Katniss' eyes have found his, burning with ferocious intensity. They are so similar, Len realises, and the same idea has probably crossed her mind too. Rue and Rin look on curiously.

"We take out their supplies. They can't fend for themselves, can they?" Katniss explains.

Once they have a general idea of what they are doing, the four split into two groups; Katniss and Rue to go in and deal with the career's supplies while Rin and Len lure them out of base. Just in case something happens to either group, they split everything they have into two and spread out across their packs.

"Do you want the other sleeping bag?" Katniss asks.

"Its fine," Rin says before Len can react. "I'm sure we can share one."

Len swallows thickly but doesn't say anything.

"And take the food. We'll grab stuff at the Cornucopia," Katniss adds.

As the meat won't last long, they have a quick lunch with the last night's leftovers to gather their strength. Stomachs full, the four set out on their respective tasks.

Without Rue it is more quiet than usual, the twin's stilted conversations having ceased altogether. Despite the fact she was in the canopy most of the time, her presence had perhaps been what kept the twin's moods up for these past days. Walking through the filtered sunlight with slow steady steps, Len listens to the tweeting of distant birds.

They have collected plenty of green wood and at their first site, a small clearing covered in fallen pine leaves, they set up a large fire. Above the sky is blue and clear.

"We have to move quite quickly," Len warns. Rin nods.

There is a fire starter in his pack. The first spark catches lazily but within a few seconds, the whole pile is billowing thick grey smoke. Len coughs as the coarse particles burn against the back of his throat.

"Len," a small voice from Rin.

"What?" Len asks, not looking at her. They don't want to run into other tributes so they need to depart the area as soon as they can.

There is a pause. For a moment Len thinks Rin has dropped the conversation.

"…can we talk?"

"About what?"

The fire is burning, with a thick plume of smoke heading skywards before being lost in the hazy blueness above. On his cheek, Len starts to feel the radiated heat.

Another long, drawn out pause. Len can feel Rin's sharp gaze on his deliberately turned head. Despite everything, he doesn't have the courage to turn and look at her. This is their chance, perhaps their last chance, but a part of his still desperately avoids the topic.

"About… K…"

"We need to go."

There isn't an answer.

Suddenly a rustle to their side catches their attention and they are alert, scanning the vicinity. There is a rustle among the leaves and a crunch of a footstep in warning before the metal spear spins through the air towards Len.

A shout on his lips, he dives out of the way.

In the corner of his vision he see Cato already ready with another spear in his hand. Panic whirls in Len's mind and he is unable to comprehend what is going on, why Cato is here, how they had missed him…

They're idiots, Len realises. They have stayed in one spot too long.

"Len!" Rin's shrill screech is enough to pull him back to his senses.

Cato charges at Len at a full sprint and Len has enough time to fumble for a knife before his solid form runs into him. Pain is like fire through his body as he hits the floor, the knife flying out of his hands and spinning lazily in the air. It catches the sunlight, the reflexion painfully bright against Len's eyes.

There is the fire of hatred in the huge boy's eyes and Len suddenly knows that the boy from District 2 has been looking for him ever since their last encounter. It was Len who made them look weak, who slipped past their guard and managing to finish off a career, humiliating them in the process.

"This is it district 3!" Cato roars.

In Cato's hand there is a spear that is at least two metres long with a solid metal point at the end. Len struggles to get up but a vicious kick to his stomach slams him back to the floor, the twigs underneath him snapping at the contact. Rin's scream rings in his ears.

A hacking cough retches up his throat.

"Rin…!"

He can't breathe. His hands are numb. Although there is another knife on his belt, he can't reach it in time.

There is a wide smirk on Cato's face. Len's pride refuses to let him beg for his life and he knows it is hopeless anyway. What he needs to do now is to make Cato hate him enough to take his attention away from Rin.

"Moran," Len spits, even though his heart is pounding.

"Goodbye," Cato sneers.

Two canon shots rings across the arena.

.

.

.

As Cato falls with a thud to the floor with a knife in his back, Len slowly sits up. There are tender bruises forming along his ribs where Cato kicked him and as he tries to move his arm, he winces at the pain. It seems that the longer he stays in the arena, the more injuries he seems to be gaining.

"Rin?" he whispers, glancing upwards.

Rin's wide eyes are locked on a spot far in the distance over Len. Her hands are still in the air, where the knife had entered Cato's body. When Len stands up, he realises the petite fingers are shaking subtly.

"Rin… It's okay."

Rin still does not move.

Avoiding the body, Len walks in slow steps towards Rin. He doesn't know if Cato was alone and he knows they have to leave.

When Len touches Rin's shoulder with the tip of his fingers, the young girl turns to him. His concerned gaze is met with the same brilliant turquoise that Len has seen in the mirror a million times. Rin's white bow sits on her head in two perfect arches, having somehow survived the last few days undamaged, bright against the yellow that frames her face. The sunlight hits her red lips in such a way they shine with a soft shimmer.

The leap of Len's heart is only a source of heavy guilt and Len realises just how long it's been since he last _looked_ at his twin sister.

"Len…" she says, her voice high pitched in heavy panic.

Then she is in his arms, crying freely, sobs racking her small form. Len clings on to her tightly, not knowing what else to do.

"Oh my God Len… what have I done!"

" _Len, if you want to survive, you have to be strong. Do you understand?"_ Kaito says. Distantly, Len recalls the boy he killed in the bloodbath, whose face and name are now a vacant blur in the back of his memory. He sees Glimmer's blood in his mind, the bright patch of crimson. Len thinks understands Kaito's advice.

"It's alright," he whispers into Rin's ear. "It's alright."

She is like a single flower in barren wastelands, beaten by the relentless wind. Len has to protect her, no matter what but already her innocence is slipping away.

When Len's eyes trail upwards, far in the distance in the direction of the lake, he spots a plume of smoke rising up. It is from near the cornucopia and with a jolt, Len realises that Katniss and Rue must have reached the career's supplies. As Rin continues to cry in his arms, Len wonders who the second canon shot had belonged to.

-o0o-

Alive: District 2 female, District 3 male and female, District 4 female, District 5 female, District 11 male, District 12 male and female


	6. Feast

_I'm sorry... is all I can say. I hope you enjoy the chapter T_T_

* * *

 **3\. Feast**

Alive: District 2 female, District 3 male and female, District 5 female, District 11 male, District 12 female

-o0o-

" _Hi Len," Kaito says, a little uneasily._

Len's first reaction to the entry of the blue headed man was extreme caution. Even as his eyes began to prick with dryness, he couldn't tear his gaze off of him, each movement of the person opposite him painfully noted. He was wearing his scarf again, the soft blue fabric wrapped around his neck despite the fact it was the height of summer. Len noted how his bottom lip was sucked in a little, indicating nervousness.

"Len?" Luka prompted calmly. Len swallowed thickly.

"Hello," Len said. "Come to say goodbye?" It was meant to be a smooth reply but it came out oddly distorted and uncomfortable.

"I suppose," Kaito said with a shrug. He walked in slowly, footsteps silent on the thick pile carpet. At the couch on the other side of Len, he sat down heavily. Luka followed him, sleek pink hair a curtain behind her.

"How's Rin?" Len asked. There was a brief pause.

"… I haven't seen her."

Unable to completely contain his surprise, Len's eyes widened a fraction.

"I would have thought that being her boyfriend…" Although Len's voice started out with haughty confidence, it trails off uncomfortably before he could finish his sentence. When Kaito looked down to his lap, it was guilt that crossed his face.

"I couldn't," he said. There was a soft tremor in his usually smooth voice that Len didn't miss. He seemed close to tears. "I couldn't."

Len was speechless. He had always imagined Kaito as strong; a steady rock compared to his volatile emotions that could crumble and change at any moment. Right now, the blue haired man's voice was like broken glass.

"Len… I'm sorry… for everything," Kaito said.

"For what?" Len snapped back. He was confused at everyone's kindness and irritated at himself for being unable to accept it. In the back of his mind he knew that they were willing to forgive him but it was his own stubbornness that prevented it.

"Rin…" Kaito started.

"… would want to be with you," Len finished abruptly. "You're her _boyfriend,_ remember?"

Kaito looked away and for a second his face twisted into something that vaguely resembled jealousy. But to Len, this didn't make sense, because Kaito had nothing to be jealous of; Rin adored him, wholeheartedly.

"No," Kaito said quietly. "She would choose you."

There is nothing uncertain about that statement, despite the fact it is ridiculous in Len's eyes. A bitter laugh escaped him and the heaviness resting on his chest presses harder, clutching at Len's heart like an iron vice.

"She chose you!" he said. Since when had it been choosing anyway? Len was Rin's brother, Kaito was her boyfriend. There was nothing to _choose_ between.

Kaito winced.

"She regrets it," he said.

Len blinks, the aggression in his voice escaping him like a broken damn. He could not comprehend the words that were coming out of Kaito's mouth – distorted and odd like he was deep under water. He doesn't understand how Rin could ever regret being with Kaito, because they are the perfect couple… because they deserve to be together.

It burns him up inside.

"I don't even know what you're talking about," Len said. The words tumbled out too quickly.

Kaito was fiddling with the edge of his scarf. The bright blue fabric had been worn down by the constant attention, faded to a softer shade of sapphire that strangely reminded Len of Rin's eyes. The same eyes as his own that he cannot decide whether he hated or loved.

"I know about you and Rin," Kaito said heavily. "I always knew."

Silence.

Len's lower lip was trembling and he clamped down on a shuddering sob. He can feel the sensation of warm skin against his own and despite everything, he yearns for the sensation again.

"You don't understand," he managed.

For some reason there are tears in Len's eyes. They are not from sadness, he knows. Perhaps it is irritation or pain, the sudden _need_ to be comforted when his rational mind was firmly against it – the confusion that came with it. He was afraid of Kaito's next words, even though he desperately wanted to hear them.

"You care about her," Kaito said.

 _Care?_

He made it sound like nothing.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Len roared.

He stood up abruptly, standing on shaking knees with his stomach twisting painfully inside him. Like a damn built with the labour of years shattering in one instance, everything inside him was tumbling out. Kaito understanding was too much to tolerate, because Kaito has been his target to vent his anger on, his excuse, for months. Luka's gaze was sympathetic, which only fuelled Len's burning humiliation. He felt like a chastised child.

"Len…" she started. "It's alright."

Red hot, flashing anger. Guilt. Despair. The pain of unrequited love.

These were his friends. He had forgotten until then, but these were the two people he had come to crying all those years ago when his parents had turned their backs. That was, until Kaito had broken that trust into a million unfixable pieces by going out with Rin.

"SHE'S MY SISTER!" Len screamed. " _My sister!"_

And he couldn't pretend. Not anymore.

"I love her…!"

Not like family. Not like normal siblings. He _loves_ Rin more than anything else in the world; her scent sparks burning desire in every part of his body and he aches to be with her, to press against her, to drown in her presence. He tried so hard to turn away from it but every other relationship just left him craving for the one thing he couldn't have.

It crushes him daily. He is disgusting and he knows it.

" _Rin…"_ Len's voice cracked and broke. Sitting back down, he raised his knees until his chin rested on it. In this uncomfortable ball, he supressed a sob.

Warm hands embraced him. Desperately, he pressed back towards them, sucking in the comforting presence.

"Its fine," Luka whispered in his ear. Her hair tumbled around Len, soft. Len blushed as he recalled the sensation of their last encounters but found it strangely comforting.

"Tell her the truth," Kaito said. "Just… be strong for her. I'm sorry Len, I was a coward."

 _The truth. Because it is the last thing Len owes her before he dies._

Len wakes to Rin's body pressed against his own. He has taken physics in school and doesn't understand how the petite form can radiate so much heat in comparison to himself, a soft bubble of comfort around him. Although the morning air outside the sleeping bag is frigid and all sensation in his nose has gone, the rest of his body is at a comfortable temperature.

Len mentally dismisses the thought. Weeks of being forced to share a sleeping bag has pushed away any awkwardness between the two and the stab of guilt Len feels when he wakes at Rin's side has all but gone. He wonders what would have happened if they hadn't refused Katniss' offer of a second sleeping bag; Len has a feeling they would have been sleeping together anyway, Rin having found comfort in Len's presence.

Besides, it is too late to think about that now. They haven't seen Katniss since their plan had gone horribly wrong, since Rue's face had appeared in the sky and the last remaining careers had salvaged what they could from a smoking pile of supplies and disbanded.

"Rin, its morning," Len whispers. Rin stirs next to her. Her eyes, fragile blue, flutter open quietly, for a moment filled with the panic of a distant nightmare. It is not rare these days, for her to wake up sobbing.

The gap that Rue left is still heavy in the air.

They cannot afford to let it slow them down, cannot afford to stop and mourn her, because that will mean certain death. The smallest tip in their luck or a tiny slip up will cost them their victory.

And yet…

Only six left now. This is the furthest District 3 have gotten in years. Len thinks he can still cling onto hope.

"Come on," Len adds with a smile. An answering tug of Rin's lips are reassuring.

"Breakfast," Len suggests.

Rin's nod is lacking in the enthusiasm that Len remembers. The warm memory of Rin's light laughs pains Len but he doesn't let it show. If they can continue the pretence of normality, then Len wants to hang onto that.

Reaching out a hand from underneath the relatively warm covers of the sleeping bag, Len grabs the fabric of the rucksack secured to the branch next to them. Under his fingers, it is freezing to touch, sucking out the warmth like ice. Once it is in his hands, Len draws the package closer to him and fumbles slightly with the zip at the top.

"Here," Rin says.

A small hand appears next to his own and quickly opens the zip with a single deft movement. Len stares at the chipping yellow nail paint that covers both of their fingernails and silently wonders what it is made of, to have survived the arena so far.

For breakfast, they have a slice of their precious bread with some of their dried ham that still remains from Len's pack. By the time they have finished, the sun is fully up and heating the previously frigid air rapidly.

"Hey, Rin, pass the water," Len says.

Rin turns and rummages in her backpack for a few seconds before passing him a full bottle. Len twists the top off before taking a small slip, letting the cold water run over his mouth. It is a blissful sensation and he savours the moment.

"Let's go," he says. Handing the bottle back to Rin.

"OK," Rin replies.

A few minutes later they are on the surface of the forest, feeling the soft pine underneath their feet. Even though it had been so freezing cold only minutes before, the harsh glare of the sun is already pressing down on their backs. The temperature is soaring upwards.

Finding the nearest berry bush, Len picks a few of the small, shrivelled fruits, turning them in his fingers and studying them with his eyes. The berries are small and shrivelled, a deep brown in comparison to their usual glossy red. Len chucks the one in his hand away, somewhat disappointed.

"Maybe it's the heat…" he says but even before the words leave his mouth, Len knows that can't be the whole answer.

Although there is definitely something wrong with the weather these days – Len doesn't recall the nights being so cold or the days being so unnaturally hot – the recent decline in food is too unnatural to be caused by just that.

Len gives a small huff of annoyance.

"Maybe there'll be fish in the ponds," he suggests. Last time they caught a fish, they had had a decent meal for the first time in weeks. It isn't a bad idea – the ponds they had come across had been teaming with edible fish. However, Len has a niggling doubt that it wouldn't be as easy as last time.

"Yeah…" Rin says, distantly.

"There was one to the east, wasn't there?" Len says. Rin nods.

It is only a few minutes' walk to the pond. In the scorching heat of a rapidly progressing morning, the crystal surface of the relatively large pond they come across is a welcome sight. However not a single fish can be found in the calm depths and Len supresses a sigh of disappointment.

"It's the Gamemakers. It has to be," he says.

Only a week ago they were living almost comfortably on the provisions they had and what they could forage in the woods around them. Rue had pointed out the teaming amount of edible roots, berries and leaves that Rin had somehow memorised. They had caught fish in the lakes, even managed to snare a rabbit with a length of rope Katniss had given them. It hadn't exactly ben a banquet, but they had survived.

Then everything had started to disappear. Previously healthy plants had died, shrivelled and dried, rivers were empty and fish vanished from ponds.

"Perhaps we should move to a different area," Rin suggests quietly. Although there is no guarantee that any other area will be different.

"Or go to the feast." That was announced yesterday.

Of course that is what the Gamemakers want. From the lack of faces in the sky, they can't have been much action recently. Len wonders why this hadn't happened earlier.

"It might be worth a shot," Rin says.

It is a mutual decision.

The hike to the Cornucopia is long and by the time they arrive at the line of trees the bottle of water they have between them is empty. Although there is a huge lake stretching out in front of them, the shore line is horribly exposed. For a second, both twins have no idea what to do.

In the harsh sunlight, the area of grass around the cornucopia has faded to a burnt brown. Unlike before, when the golden object shined brightly in contrast to the green around it, the whole cornucopia seems to sink into its surroundings.

"Look," Len says.

Rin squints to where he is pointing. She can make out a long table in front of the mouth of the cornucopia, with four differently coloured parcels set out on top of the wooden surface.

While she is still trying to make out what each parcel could hold, suddenly a flash of red catches her attention from inside the cornucopia. The girl from District 5 with beautiful red hair that reminds Rin of Teto runs out, grabs a pack and before Rin can fully comprehend what is going on, is sprinting towards the trees to their left.

She's clever, Rin realises, as her shadow disappears. They have lost precious seconds.

"Let's go," Rin says.

Although they can't make out a tributes, they has to at least be one somewhere close. The feast this year promised what they needed most and from their own circumstances, Rin assumed the Gamemakers would have created desperate needs if the tributes didn't have one already.

"I'll go and grab it, you watch my back," Len says. Rin shoots him a glare.

"That's unfair," she says.

"It's logical," Len says. The exasperation is clear in his voice and Rin feels something inside her snap a little. She is angry, although she can't pinpoint exactly what.

"Len!" The shout comes out louder than she expects.

Len takes a second to stare at Rin; for an instance, the surprise is clear in his eyes. Then suddenly it melts into a smile and Rin feels the anger melt away from her like ice in a clear summer's day. Len's smile is radiant.

"I need someone to watch my back," Len says. "Please."

Hesitantly, Rin nods.

Eye's forward, Len runs ahead into the plain. Even in their brief conversation, they have lost second place; the dark form of Katniss Everdeen ahead of him in a sprint towards the cornucopia. A brief flash of curiosity passes through Rin as she sees her but along with a sense of worry. She touches the knife at her belt.

Len and Katniss reach the table almost simultaneously. Len grabs the large rucksack labelled with a big '3' and slings it over with his shoulder, just as Katniss reaches for her own small, orange pack. From the way it rests on Len's shoulder, Rin can tell it must be heavy.

Rin sees Katniss' and Len's eyes meet, mouths move, and she tenses ever so slightly.

Suddenly, they spring apart and run in the opposite direction.

The seconds waiting for Len are agonising. Rin's eyes sweep over the surface of the grass once, twice… searching for the dangers she knows are there but cannot see. Her heart hammers in her chest. Out of the corner of her vision, Rin spots Len's bright yellow hair; he is twenty metres away and closing fast.

There!

Far to the right, Rin spots a fourth tribute entering the plain. It is the muscular girl from district 2, who is the last of the careers. A knife flashes in the sunlight.

"LEN!" she screams.

For a split second, Len's eyes lock onto her own. Understanding the warning, he falls forward onto the floor. The knife sails cleanly over his head.

Suddenly his eyes widen in apparent horror and Rin glances to her right to see Clove already with another knife in her hand. Her eyes, full of burning intent, have locked onto her own and fear grips tightly onto Rin's heart. As Clove's hand moves, she dives behind a tree.

With a thud, a knife impales the wood, just behind her. Rin can't contain a scream as she feels the air being pushed aside in the trajectory of the deadly object.

When Rin leaves the cover of the tree, Clove has run forward. She is frighteningly close, an array of knives of all shapes and sizes glittering in her jacket. Taking in a sharp intake of breath, Rin reaches for her own blade.

There is a shout from Len and suddenly he dives into Clove, pushing her off course and into the ground with the ferocity of the attack. He yanks his hand upwards, revealing a small blade in his hand, before slamming it downwards towards Cloves neck. At last second, Clove grabs the hand forces it backwards, towards Len.

"Not quite," she says with a sneer. "Should I kill you first? Or the girl?"

Len is straining against the knife with both hands but Clove holds it back with ease. Suddenly Len lets go, the knife shooting upwards slightly as he rolls away and grabs his second and last knife from his belt.

Clove is half up, evidently disorientated from Len's sudden action. Rin bends down, grabs the closest thing to her – a short, fat stick – and throws it at her head. As though sensing the object flying towards her, Clove turns and ducks. Len takes the opportunity to dive forward and stab her in the stomach.

There is a hint of surprise in Clove's eyes as blood splatters onto Len's hand. She staggers backwards and falls, the grass and moss underneath her staining a deep crimson. Len stares her down emotionlessly.

"Len!" Rin shouts.

Len turns and walks towards her. Rin runs, staggering into his arms with tears prickling her eyes.

"Oh my God, Len…" she mutters. "Don't you dare do that again!"

His arms are warm.

"Rin…" Len says. There is a ghost of a smile echoes on his lips.

They both take a step back, staring into each other's eyes at arm's length. For a moment, Rin feels she could melt away into his stare and forget about the Games, the Arena and everything. The world feels a million miles away.

"Wait… there wasn't a canon."

The knife seems to appear from nowhere, a flash of silver flying through the air. A scream is on Rin's lips, a shout of warning, but it is taking far, far too long to leave her mouth. The world has slowed down to an agonising pace, each thudding heartbeat impossibly loud in Rin's ears. Rin sees Len half turn, his bright blue eyes widen, before the knife impales itself into his chest.

Len gasps, a splatter of blood wetting his lips a deep crimson. The silence, for one instant, is complete.

When the world finally clicks back into normal speed, Rin's mind is still whirling to comprehend the situation. A surge of red hot anger and sickening horror rises up from her stomach, tasting like bitter bile on the back of her throat.

Without thinking, she rips a knife from her belt and spins round to find her target.

Clove lies on the ground in a dark pool of her own blood, a vicious smile on her lips as she sees her final blade has struck. For a second, Rin's world is red, full of bottomless rage. She stares daggers into the other eyes, holding the glare as she flings the knife.

The hint of a laugh is still in Clove's eyes as it buries itself into her neck. A single rose of crimson blooms and Clove thuds to the floor.

Her cannon fires loudly across the area.

"LEN!" Rin screams.

Len's eyes are filled with a silent plea that Rin cannot comprehend in the roar of her own panic. He raises a hand, feebly, and Rin crouches down to take it. From one glance she can see that it is hopeless; the silver blade of Clove's knife is deep in his flesh and Len's eyes are dimmed with obvious pain.

"Len… no! Len please, please…"

Why? Why now? Why Len?

"Why?" It is barely more than a hoarse whisper that doesn't sound like Rin.

Len's lips twist into a small, pained smile. For a second Rin is frozen as the feeling of déjà vu assaults her. She recognises that expression that makes Len seem far younger than he is, from years ago, before everything went wrong. It is the smile Rin's twin brother used for reassurance, even when he knew it couldn't be given.

Back in reality, Len's mouth moves. No sound comes out but Rin can make out the words it traces out.

 _I love you._

A cannon fires.

"Len," Rin says.

There is no answer.

"Len…"

The roar in Rin's ears reaches a crescendo. There are tears on her cheeks, she vacantly realises, falling fast and slick down her face and onto Len's shirt.

"LEN!"

He's gone.

Rin hadn't realised how much of a presence Len had had in her life. It felt like there was a physical, yearning hole in her heart, agonisingly incomplete without his presence to fill it. She is still in the Games, still open to attack, but already she can feel the will to win leaving her.

What is the point without Len?

She had never thought she would leave the Arena alive. Going up to the stage at the reapings, she had been accepting death.

Why did Len volunteer? He should have known it would be pointless.

 _Because he loved you._

Because they were one, because they couldn't live without the other.

Rin couldn't live without Len.

Shouldn't she just die now? Kneel over and give up to fate that seemed intent on securing her death. Rin wants to lie down on the floor and give up completely, to wait until another tribute comes and finishes her off or dehydration and hunger takes her. She wants to go where Len is now, even if that means she can never return.

Suddenly, Rin is aware of a something in Len's hand that she had been gripping tightly for the past minute, a crunch of paper. She unfurls her fingers slowly and looks down to find a scrunched up ball in his hand.

Rin takes the cream coloured object out before slowly placing Len's hand by his chest. His eyes are closed and in the green coloured grass around him, he looks like he could be having a nap outside. Rin bites down tightly on her bottom lip.

When Rin starts to unfurl the paper, a flash of blue catches her attention. Through the blur of tears, Rin realises it is a photograph. A small gasp escapes her.

Kaito and Rin, smiling a waving at the camera on a Sunday, in a meadow full of flowers. Rin remembers that day, how Len had suddenly announced that their parents wanted them to test a new invention. The small digital camera and flashed brightly, just as a bright grin came onto Rin's face.

" _Smile!"_

This must be Len's district token. While Rin had attached herself to something as insubstantial as a bow, Len had taken a piece of home with him.

 _Len wanted you to live._

A flare of anger fills her. It had always been Len's intention to die and leave Rin alone. Len had always been so selfish, pretending that hurting himself didn't effect anyone around him. Pretending that he was the only one who cared. What would have happened if their roles had been reversed, if Rin was the one now dead? Of course Len would throw away his life, so casually. Didn't Rin have the right to do the same?

Thinking out it, from the moment that single slip of paper with Rin's name had been selected in the Reaping's, both their deaths had been secured. Neither twin could have survived with the absence of the other.

It was unfair, Rin realises. They had so many years together ahead of them and everything had been brutally torn away because of one tiny slip of fate.

No, because of the Games.

Rin's anger has shifted and changed, settled to a corporal form that sits quietly in her mind, waiting for retribution. She thinks of Rue. She thinks of the other tributes. They all must have families. Perhaps they are mourning now, just like she is over Len. Not just the tributes of these Games either, but every tribute of every one of the Hunger Games for the last seventy four years.

 _I'm sorry Kaito._

And suddenly, Rin knows what she has to do.

-o0o-

Alive: District 3 female, District 5 female, District 11 male, District 12 female


	7. Berries

_I admit, being busy with stuff, I forgot about this last week. But I haven't abandoned it! I promise._

 _Anyway, it's a little shorter than usual, but hope you like the chapter:)_

* * *

 **4\. Berries**

Alive: District 3 female, District 12 female

-o0o-

And then, there were two.

Katniss stands with her silver bow over her shoulder and her dark braid over the other. Her eyes are thunder grey, staring down at Rin impassively as they stand facing each other on top of the cornucopia.

Despite the days of hunger, Katniss looks like she is ready to fight the world. She is tall, her eyes are forward. In contrast, Rin feels like she died days ago and is walking around like a ghost, wondering why she hasn't disappeared yet.

The sun rains down on them, enveloping them in a halo of light and the area is a sea of gold that shines so brightly, it hurts Rin eyes. Below them, she can hear the distant howls of Capital Mutts but they are distant. Her own eyes are among them. From the horror she felt as she stared down at the small wolf, with its face of snarling hatred and fuzzy blond fur, she knows she will never be able to face a mirror again.

It feels like just the two of them, at the end of the world.

But it's not the end of the world, just the end of the Games.

Rin meets Katniss' eyes steadily. The mask of calm on the other girls face is lost as she sees Rin's expression, melting into something that looks like pain.

"Do you want to win, Katniss Everdeen?" Rin asks. The words echo in Rin's ears. It doesn't sound like her own voice, but a stranger whispering the haughty words as she moves her mouth.

Katniss takes in a sharp intake of breath.

"Don't you?" she says, hesitantly.

A laugh escapes Rin – a sharp, bitter sound.

"Without Len? What's the point in that?"

Katniss' frown deepens further. Rin can see the conflict that swirls inside her; she is as transparent as glass, so easy to read.

"Don't you have family?" Katniss asks. "Someone special?"

"Like Primrose?"

The name is like one of Katniss' prized arrows. It is deadly, unseen and sharp.

Rin remembers the young girl with blond hair and blue eyes, the features in which she can almost see a younger Len; the girl who clung onto Katniss at the Reapings. At the back of her mind, Rin wonders whether the younger girl had shared her anguish, to be unable to do anything as their precious siblings volunteered themselves for death.

"Katniss… please…" Rin says.

She doesn't need to ask the question, because Katniss understands easily enough. And yet, the girl from District 12 - the girl on fire - is still hesitant. She wants to win, but she does not want to kill Rin.

The coward.

"… I can't!" Katniss stutters.

This is the worst nightmare of all the tributes, the situation they all hope to avoid: choosing who will die. The Capitol crowd must be biting their nails from the excitement. The image is sickening.

"If you won't do it…" Rin says. She breaks eye contact and swivels around on the heel of her foot. Below her is the mouth of the cornucopia, the ground ten metres below. She watches the Len shaped Mutt jump upwards, snapping at her foot with vicious fangs as it does so, with calm apathy. The rage on his face is tangible but Rin feels herself strangely unaffected by it.

Len's last words are engraved in her heart and she wouldn't let anything take that memory away. If there was any emotion that came from seeing Len's resemblance in front of her, it is loathing at the Capitol for daring to touch his image.

Rin takes a deep breath.

"No!"

Katniss' shout rings out and Rin half turns.

"What?" she asks, a half smile on her lips.

" _What are you doing_?!" Katniss screams.

They both know what the Capitol crowd want. If Rin falls, it will be the slowest, most painful death the Gamemakers could possibly conjure. Even Katniss is not that heartless.

Rin gives Katniss one, long, meaningful gaze.

"Len would want you to win," Katniss says desperately.

"Do you think Len wanted to die?" Rin snaps back. "Well, he did."

Katniss opens her mouth to say something but immediately closes it.

"…are you sure?"

"Yes," Rin whispers. "Thank you."

Katniss fumbles with her pocket, not taking her intense grey eyes off of Rin for a single moment. A small flutter of wind passes across the plane and Rin feels it on the white bow that still sits on her head. It is such a beautiful day, Rin realises. To her left, the lake shines a crystal blue, her right reveals a marsh that stretches out into mist.

"Here," Katniss says. She is holding a small, leather pouch in her hand.

Confused, Rin takes it. When she teases the fabric open, a few bright red berries fall out into her hands. A flash of understanding passes her.

"Is it quick?" she asks.

"Yes," Katniss reassures. Her voice is broken, cracking like glass under too much pressure.

Rin smiles.

Katniss looks away, staring at the horizon on the opposite side of the cornucopia. She wants to have no part in what happens next and Rin doesn't blame her.

With her right hand, Rin reaches into her left sleeve, to the flat metal pressing against her wrist. The hard surface has warmed with a combination of her body heat and the unyielding sunlight. She pulls out the knife. The plastic handle fits snuggly into her hand.

Rin stares at Katniss' back. She is conscious of her calm inhales and exhales that mark the seconds as they pass.

Soundlessly, she raises her hand. Then, with a single swift movement, she lets the knife fly.

The blades finds its target solidly, slicing deeply into Katniss' back. There is a splatter of blood, a gasp, and Katniss is tipping over the edge. Rin cannot see her face as she goes over. The loud bang of the cannon rings in her ears.

Is this what Len would have wanted?

No, she supposes it is not. He could never let go of the innocent Rin, the one that died years ago when he left her all on her own. He thought that distance would protect her from the world. How wrong he was.

Is this what Kaito would want?

Of course not. Rin doesn't care.

This is her decision now. Not Len's, not Kaito's, not her parents, not her teachers… not anybody.

Underneath the cornucopia the Mutts yelp at the prospect of new prey. A loud scuffle can be heard as they bound towards it but, soon, the excitement is replaced with a low growl of disappointment as they realise the person who has fallen is already dead. Then, there was one.

The world is spinning. Each heart beat is slow and loud, pounding against her ears.

There may have been an anthem. Did the head Gamemaker make a speech?

To Rin, the world is a million miles away. The cheers of the capitol crowd don't reach her, behind the all-consuming ringing of her ears.

Rin takes a look at the berries in her hand. Such a deep red; darker than blood. Each inky surface has a dot of white on its glossy surface, from where the sunlight bounces off of it. They almost look like blue berries that they occasionally buy from the store as a treat. Didn't Len like blue berries? He may have preferred bananas.

Rin raises the berries to her lips. Her movements are deliberately slow. Why not? It is not like there is anyone left to stop her. The berries slip into her mouth one by one and Rin takes a moment to contemplate her actions by feeling the round surfaces on her tongue.

The delicate surface splits under her teeth. The juice that rushes out onto her tongue is horrendously bitter but, ignoring it, she continues to chew. She swallows quickly.

 _No!_

 _What are you doing!_

This is her last laugh.

"There are no victors to the Games."

The last cannon sounds.

-o0o-

Alive: none


End file.
